The Maiden of Darkness
by KiaraFay
Summary: Ally is heading to duel academy to have a normal life, or so she thinks. Along with her brother and his friends she ends up in something bigger than she ever thought could happen to her. JxA JessexOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, first fanfic. My friends told me that i should put one up so i gave in. Please no major flames! R/R if you want )

Thanx!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh gx. If i did you would see it on cartoonnetwork more._**

-"Ally the boat's here, they asked me to tell you to hurry."

"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute." I responded as politely as I could even though I had been grouchy the whole morning. I didn't even know why I was grouchy. Today I was going to my new school, I was going to see my older brother, and I would finally get to live a totally normal life.

Ally was 17 years old and was an amazing duelist. She had dark brown hair( it was in lady tsunade's hair style) and where her bangs fell in the front was a purple high light on each side . She wore a black tank top with a dark blue skirt, and black boots that came up to her knees, along with black finger-less gloves.

Ally's life had been anything but normal. Along with dueling she also is a 3rd degree black belt and is an extraordinary singer even though most people never get to hear her. When she was 10 she started competing in many karate competitions and was undefeated until one day. She had just one a competition, her seventh one in a row when one of her competition was angry about losing. As she was walking home one evening she kept feeling that she was being watched. She decided to stop at the cliffs and relax. She loved to watch the waves, and hear the sound of the ocean. When she got to the cliffs she sat down and started to watch the sunset. After a while she decided that it was getting late and that her brother would be worried so decided to leave but, while getting up and turning around she saw the guy who placed 2ndalong with three other very strong looking men. The fight began and after five minutes one guy was unconscious and another had a broken nose. As for Ally she was bruised very badly and had a broken wrist. While she was out of breath the last strong looking guy took her by the collar of her hoodie and picked her up and dangled her over the edge of the cliff. She was terrified as she looked below to the now raging ocean. Then she heard the familiar voice of her brother and her best friend who placed 3rd, Kira. She instantly started fighting the guy who finished second, Robbie. The guy holding Ally by the collar let go. She managed to grab the cliff but this now left her dangling over the ocean. Her brother came over and pulled her up as she was to terrified to even talk. Kira ended up beating both Robbie and his 'buddy' and calling the cops.

Ally really stood for Alyssa. She had gotten into Duel Academy at the Obelisk Blue level finishing 11th on the written exam.

"Ally you need to get on the boat now or else they will leave you behind." Kira said shaking my shoulders.

"_Smooth, Ally. Why don't you get lost in another day dream and miss your ride."_

"Sorry, I started to day dream. Well, I guess I will see you later Kira. I promise I'll write." I said as I hurried onto the boat.

It was a long ride to duel academy but I managed, meaning I slept… a lot. I had just settled in a chair near the back of the boat and didn't even notice the giant horn above me. I soon fell asleep and dreamed about dueling.

About an hour later the boat was a mile away from duel academy and I was still sleeping, well that was until the captain decided to blow the big horn above my head.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I fell out of my chair. Someone walked over.

"Girls tell the cabin boy to sweep the deck there's trash lying on it, wait it's just a pathetic new duelist." Two girls giggled as they stood around at the _very comical_ third.

"Nice one Brit." The girl on the right replied. She had wavy blonde almost white hair, was a little shorter than me and was wearing her light blue uniform buttoned up with matching blue high heels.

"Yeah, you're the best." She had straight black hair and was the same size as the other suck-up, wearing her uniform the same way with the same shoes.

"_Great like I wasn't having enough fun now I get to deal with this."_

I got to my feet. She looked me up and down. I was wearing my regular outfit but with a blue skirt, and a small white and blue, open obelisk blue vest.( It is like alexis's, but it comes up to about mid stomach.)

"Well on second thought by the way she looks, maybe being called trash would be a compliment." Her little posy howled with laughter.

"_Wow, and I thought the girls back home were annoying."_

"Your insulting how _I_ look. Maybe you should go slip into something more comfortable…like a coma."

She glared then stomped away. "Come on Christy, Meg." They quickly followed.

We had about five minutes until we docked and within 3 I already made 3 enemies.

_Great_

My first chp! Hopefully you don't think it sucks. Ohh and Jay and Co. will be in the next chapter.

P.S About the title...my friends and i used it when we were 8 and then they made a costume called the same thing, So that i don't get in trouble i'll give them 50 of the credit for the title.


	2. New meetings,  or maybe not

**_Disclaimer:_** (A.K.A an evil reminder of what I don't have) I do not own yu-gi-oh gx.

-" Jaden! Wake up! You're going to miss the schools opening ceremony." Jesse and Syrus said trying to wake Jaden up.

Jesse and Jaden were good friends even though they had had just met a week before. I guess it was friend at first site instead of love.

"Come on Sy, just….5 more minutes. Go ahead. I'll meet you there. " Jaden said half-awake.

" Fine." Syrus said knowing that it wasn't worth trying to reason.

"Attention students! Attention! PAY ATTENTION YOU LITTLE BRATS!!" Dr. Crowler shouted on the microphone. He then cleared his throat, "Students here is the Chancellor. Chancellor Shepard." Dr. Crowler said handing over the microphone. "Students, welcome back to what should be another wonderful and exciting year at duel Academy. This year we have many promising faces old and new that will lead us this year and become amazing duelists. The new students should arrive shortly but, will head straight to their dorms. Classes start tomorrow but, for now enjoy your first day back at school." ( FYI non-new students like Jaden and Co. where allowed to come a week early. Jesse is still a transfer student but came with Jaden.)

I was walking through the halls of the obelisk blue dorm on the way to my room. I had been thinking about the year ahead and was wandering what was going to happen this year. _**'So far we've been attacked by shadow riders, been threatened by the society of light, and who knows what troubles will lye ahead this year.'** _(I Know!) I finally reached my dorm and went inside to find a girl, about my age unpacking.

"So I guess you're my new room mate?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm Alyssa but, you can call me Ally." She said sticking out her hand. I shook it. She looked familiar.

"I'm Alexis. Are you a first year?" I asked trying to figure out how I knew her.

"Yeah, it's my first year her at the Academy."

"So how did you do on the test?"

"I placed 11th on the written exam and won my duel no problem." She answered very casually.

I was impressed, but didn't really show it but said, "You must be pretty good."

"Well, I learned from my brother and I consider him the best."

"So what's your favorite part about dueling?" I asked interested to know more about her.

"Having fun."

I started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a very confused look on her face.

"Nothing, it's just that you sound like one of my friends. Speaking of friends I got to go meet mine. You want to come?" I asked as I headed to the door

"Sure, your friends sound like fun."

_Later…_

"Jaden, you missed the whole ceremony?" Bastion asked Jaden though he really wasn't that surprised.

"No, I showed up right at the end and ate some food from the buffet." Jaden responded while leaning back in a chair.

"Hey!" I yelled heading their way with Jasmine and Mindy and Ally walking right behind us.

"Hey Lex what's up?" Jaden and Jesse asked me while leaning back in their chairs.

"I just wanted you guys to meet my new friend…" I started as Ally stepped up front but, before I could continue…

"ALYSSA!" Jaden yelled as he fell backwards out of his chair.

"JADEN?!" Ally yelled in surprise.

**'_Okay, confused?'_**

"You guys know each other?" I asked will I was confused.

Jaden started to get up with the help of Syrus when he said, "Know her. She's my sister."

Syrus, who was shocked, let go of Jaden who fell to the ground. "Sorry," Syrus said as he re-helped Jaden up.

"So let me get this strait she's your sister?" Chazz said looking at Marissa with googly eyes.

"Yeah" Jaden said still a little amazed that his little sister was at his school. "Sis shouldn't you be at a Karate competition or something?"

"I quit so that I could become a duelist." Ally said proudly.

"You gave up Karate for dueling!?" Jaden asked obviously shocked that his sister would do that.

"Well, I just like dueling better and I thought that I could come here and learn more. So who is everybody Jay?"

"These are my friends Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Hasselberry, and that is Jesse." He said while pointing to each and everyone of them.

Jesse stood up. "Nice to meet ya'?" Jesse said as he extended his hand. Ally shook it and they just stared at each other for a moment.

"Ohhh…like wise." Ally said quickly as she pulled her hand away only to leave a blush on both her and Jesse's cheeks.

**' **_**I wonder if Ally likes Jesses or if she is as clueless as her brother. Uh.. wait nobody heard that!'** _

"Well, Ally we have to hurry and get back to our dorm before we get in trouble." I said remembering the Obelisk dinner.

"Okay I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye Jesse." She said as we hurried away.

"She dosen't see me in years and she only says bye to you ." Jaden said with a little bit of a smirk towards Jesse.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jesse said as he glared.

"Hmmm…nothing."

**A/N**

Hey everbody! 26 hits faints i didn't even think i'd get one. well thanx for reading but please review if you can! Oh and I liked Jesse's character too much that I just couldn't not put him in, but the whole Dark world thing hasn't happened 9in this story it might or might not) Well bye guys.


	3. New Troubles Arise

**_Disclaimer:_** ( man this thing is annoying) I do not own Yu-gi-oh gx.

**A/N** I'd like to thank Knives91 for reviewing, he rocks! Oh, yeah... on with the story!

Back at the Dorm

"Hey Jay, you o.k.?" Sy asked. Ever since they had gotten back to the dorm Jaden had been quiet and kept dazing off.

"Huh….what, did you say something Sy?"

"Yeah I asked if you were o.k.?" Sy said sounding really concerned.

"I don't know Sy." Jaden sighed.

"Does this have to do with Ally?" Jesse cut in.

"Sorta…I just am worried about Ally and what happens here…….

Ally's P.O.V

I had been walking around the campus when I decided to go see my bro. I walked up to the door and noticed it was cracked open when she heard…

"…I guess I don't want her to be here. I love my sister and all but…."

I completely zoned out. I thought that he would be happy that I was here. I ran away from the dorm as fast as I could and dashed into the woods. I had no idea were I was going but, I just wanted to be as far away from my brother as possible. Soon I ended up near a cliff looking over the edge. I wanted to get closer so I started to lean over a little further, but fear took over and I had to back away.

It started to rain so I ran over to a tree and rested against it. When a guy in a black cloak appeared out of no where and started coming towards me. "Who are you?" I demanded trying to stay calm though all of my emotions were so confused. I got no answer, but noticed a purple smoke clouding my vision." I said who are you?" I shouted my anger now rising. Then I started to get dizzy. I couldn't move. Before I knew it the man was in front of me. Then everything went black.

Back at the Dorm

"… it's dangerous here Sy." Jaden said with worry in his eyes. "Every year something happens that usually puts our lives and the world at stake and I just don't know what I would do if my sis got hurt." Jaden looked sorta scarred about the last part and Syrus knew it.

"Maybe nothing will happen this year." Sy said trying to sound reassuring. "Jaden you should relax it's the beginning of the school year and new adventures and I'm sure that your sister will be fine." Jesse added as he walked over to the door noticing that it was cracked open and simply shut it.

The next day in Dr. Crowler's class…

"Syrus you might want to wake up Jaden before he gets caught sleeping again," Bastion said as he was writing down notes.

"Yeah I guess your right. Hey Jay… Jay…wake up," Sy said shaking Jaden.

"Huh, oh is it lunch already?" Jaden asked rubbing his eyes.

"No…It's time for you to go to Sheppard's office!" Crowler said standing in front of Jaden and Syrus.

"You too Mr. Princeton, Mrs. Rhodes, and Mr. Anderson."

"Wow, this is familiar." Alexis said remembering two years ago as they all (except Jesse) once again stood in Sheppard's office.

"Welcome, I have summoned you all here to once again ask for your help with protecting the world. It seems that there is evil brewing once again."

"So what are they after this time?" Chazz asked in his usual tone.

"They are after the four Ancient Jewels of Lost Souls and the Portalis." The Chancellor said as he revealed four ancient jewels.

They were four ancient looking medallions each containing a jewel in the middle which were white, blue, red, and black.

"Who are they?" Alexis asked.

"They are a group of duelists from the shadow realm who will not only duel for the jewels but also with their own stakes."

"Well if these are the four keys then where is this Potalis?" Chazz asked being interested.

"No one knows for sure but, it is said that it is the reincarnation of the Maiden of Darkness, but we are sure that our enemy knows more."

"Wait, your saying that the Portalis is a person?" Alexis asked uneasily.

"It would seem so."

All four of them thought for a moment until chazz spoke up.

"So it could basically be anyone?"

"Not anyone Chazz , but with as much as we know it is a girl." Sheppard replied.

"That's a great clue now we only have 4 billion suspects instead of 8.( Not hard #'s)  
"When are they coming?" Alexis asked annoyed by Chazz's sarcastic attitude.

"They are already here, and I must warn you to watch your friends carefully for the shadow duelists don't play fair," he paused then continued, "And with that you may refuse or except."

Everyone was silent until Alexis stepped forward.

"I'm in." Alexis said grabbing the blue jeweled medallion.

"Can't let Alexis go it alone," Chazz said while taking the black jeweled medallion.

"Don't mind if I do." Jesse said while taking the white jeweled medallion

Jaden was the only one left. For a minute he stood there and stared at the medallion.

"I guess I'm in." He said unenthusiastically taking the last medallion.

"Thank you all and good luck." Sheppard said as they left.

Alexis P.O.V

On the way back to the dorms…

"Well looks like we have to save the world again." Chazz said in a very depressing tone.

"Yeah but, this time it sounds more dangerous than last time." I said worryingly.

"Yeah, Alexis is right. Not only will we be in shadow duels but, the shadow duelists might raise the price," Jesse nodded in agreement. Then we all noticed that Jaden wasn't jumping around about being able to save the world again but, in fact quiet and looking down at his feet with his hands in his pockets.

'_Something's wrong.' _

"Jaden are you okay?" He didn't answer but, instead kept walking.

"Jaden?" I asked, wondering why he was ignoring me.

"What?" He asked emotionless. Which for Jaden, was scary.

"What's wrong?"

He stood there for a minute before speaking up.

"It's just that, I was hoping that nothing like this would happen this year."

"What do you mean Jay?"

"Because I hold one of these ancient keys it makes my sis…" He went white and as I looked into his eyes, I saw worry.

"Lex, have you seen Allysa?!" Jaden asked very quickly.

"No the last time I saw her was last night when she was on the way to see you, she didn't come back so I thought that she stayed the night with you." I looked at Jaden and saw hi worry grow into fear and said, "Why, is she okay?"

Then he freaked out. "I haven't seen her since yesterday with you guys and now she's gone and no one knows where…"

"Calm down Jay!!" Jesse said as Jaden was panicking. Then he turn and ran.

"Where are you going?" Chazz asked.

"To find my sister." Jaden said firmly and continued to run.

I turned to the others and then said, "Come on he's going to need help."

"She's right Chazz, we should help Jaden find his sister."

"Why would I help Jaden?"

I decided to step in. "Because I said so, and you think she's cute."

Chazz turned red at the last comment.

"Fine, let's go help him." Chazz replied as we started to run in the direction Jaden had gone in.

**A/N** YAY! My longest chap. is done! and thanx to all of you who read but didn't review 2. Well R&R please! BYE 3


	4. Kind words and lots of questions

**_Discaimer:_** I do not own yu-gi-oh gx.

**A/N** 100 hits! Thanx to all of the silent readers and the not silent Knives91 for reading! You guys are prttey awsome. Anyway on with the chap!

-"Sir, we have the girl." A man in a dark cloak stated as he spoke before another man who was sitting on a thrown hidden by shadows.

"Good. Is she the one?" A dark voice said from the shadowed thrown.

"Yes. She still has the seal intact though and is not a prob-," but before he could continue the dark figure stood up, allowing only his read eyes to be seen and shouted, "That is for me to decide!! The fate of our plan rides on this girl and I won't allow there to be any mistakes!"

"Sorry sir, what do you want us to do with the girl? She isn't needed in the plan just yet so we don't need to keep her. The seal is intact so she shouldn't be a threat…" He was once again cut off.

"Even so, have Mikari put a cursed seal on her to prevent the real seal from breaking."

He looked at him with astonishment. "Are you sure?"

"Do you question me Ulrich?" The dark figure challenged.

"Of course not, Shadow."

Duel academy

Alexis P.O.V

"Maybe she ran away." Chazz said while looking behind a tree.

"Not helping." I glared at Chazz before I looked over to see Jaden looking down at the ground. I knew how he felt. When my brother had disappeared I felt so lonely. I had Mindy and Jasmine, but Zane was the one who I could talk to. Then Jaden came along and saved my brother and in a way, me. Maybe now it's time to return the favor. I thought as I walked towards him.

"I failed her Lex,… She's my sister and I was supposed to protect her."

"Don't say that! You didn't fail her Jay, and she'll be okay. We'll find her." I said trying to comfort him. He just looked away not wanting to look into my eyes and gain false hope.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." He finally looked at me.

"How?"

"Because, a few years ago I met a friend who told me that I would find my brother and I did. He always had hope and never gave up no matter what the odds. I miss him." I got up and slowly walked away.

"Thanks Lex."

I turned around, and saw Jaden. The real Jaden. The ones whose eyes shined with hope and determination.

Alyssa P.O.V

I felt a cold dark floor beneath me. My eyes slowly lifted showing me an unfamiliar place.

'_**Whoa, what hit me? A bus?'**_

I tried to get up, but my body was too weak and I fell back onto the floor with a loud thud.

"You're finally awake." I heard from across the room.

I was in a small dark cell with my hands and feet tied together. I then noticed a man sitting in a chair next to the door.

'_**How did I miss that?'**_

Thin it hit me. He was the one who knocked me out and brought me here…where ever here was. As my memories returned to me so did my anger.

"Who are you?!" It was really more of a demand than a question. He just sat there and look at me. "You sort of kidnapped me, I think the least you could do is tell me who you are." I stated even more annoyed, yet he still just sat and looked at me.

'_**What is wrong with this moron?!'**_

"Well…Say something!" I yelled out of anger, though I really didn't expect him to say anything so I just looked away.

"Calm down." I looked up to see him standing in front of me.

"I'm Ulrich and you're here because my master told me to bring you here." He pulled a switch-blade out of his pocket and leaned down towards me. I shut my eyes out of fear I guess, only to open them and find him cutting the tight restraints that prevented me from moving.

"T-thanks." I managed to stutter either still shocked from the knife or nervous about what would happen next.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as I slowly started to get up only to have a torturous pain shoot through my arm. I yelped in pain as I once again fell back onto the hard, cold ground while holding my arm. I looked at the top of my right arm to see it bandaged.

"What did you do to my arm?" I asked as I looked at him.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" He asked in a half-laugh as he leaned against the wall.

"Maybe,…It's not everyday that your kidnapped, and wake up in a cell, with some guy, and a bandaged arm." I said with a sassy smirk.

"Good point." He said with a small smile.

'_**Great. Wake up Ally! He kidnapped you, but it seems like I know him really well, like I can trust him.'**_

I calmed down a bit. "Answers?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Okay. I'll tell you what I can."

Jesse's P.O.V

I had never seen Jaden so sad and angry. I never though he had any other mood than happy-go-lucky, but I didn't think I did either. I was wrong. I wanted to find her almost as bad as Jay and I was going to make sure we did. All I kept thinking was please let her be okay, please. I wanted to think that she just got a little lost on a stroll in the woods and would show up any minute but my gut told me other wise. It told me that someone had done something to Ally. It told me that she was in danger. I only hope for the sake of whomever it is that Jaden and I never meet them.

"Jesse?" I turned to see Alexis.

"Yeah, Lex?" I could tell that my voice wasn't that friendly.

"You okay?" I looked at her.

'_**Why is it that she can read anyone like a book?"**_

"I'll be fine." I said quickly looking away so that she wouldn't see that I was being only half-ly truthful. I would be fine, when I knew that Ally was.

"Just like Jaden you're really bad at lying." She said with a little smirk.

I was silent and that was good enough for her.

"Just like I told Jay, we'll find her Jesse. Of what I know about her she doesn't seem like someone who can be taken very easily."

I smiled a little. No wonder Jaden liked her. He might act completely oblivious to love, but I know he isn't.

"Thanks Alexis."

She started to walk of towards Jaden to start helping him look again.

'_**I wonder if Ally is oblivious to love?' **_

**A/N** Another chapter down and so many more to go... well as soon as i think of them anyway. After tommorow i will be updating on Mon, Wed, and Fri. If otherwise i will tell you ahead of time. Love you guys! BYE 3


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own yu-gi-oh gx.

**A/N Hey** everybody. Thanx once again if you have reviewed or if you've read. It really does mean a lot. Now here's chapter 5!

Ally's P.O.V

"You're here because you're the reincarnation of the Maiden of Darkness. That's all I can say about that. I was ordered to kidnap you in order to find out if you were the one. The bandage is on your arm because my master had Mikari put a type of seal on you, which I can not tell you much about."

I looked at him then back at my arm.

"I can tell you though that it can't be removed and looks like a tattoo of a moon with a four pointed star in the middle with a wavy line above and below it. You also shouldn't move the bandages for a few days." He finished.

I looked into his eyes. They were a beautiful blue-grey, and it seemed like I had looked into them before, but that's impossible…right?

"What about you?" I asked.

"Me?" He looked a little surprised, but I nodded.

"Sorry I can't tell you anything except that my name is Ulrich."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm Ally, but you can call me Alyssa."

'_**Wait. Did I just say that he could call me Alyssa!? **_

I thought about this for a moment, it just seemed right.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him. He was looking away from me. I found that for once I didn't have anything to say so he continued.

"I'm sorry that I kidnapped you, but I couldn't disobey master Shadow, none of us do."

I was about to say something when the door opened and a dark figure stepped into the room wearing a black cloak,_ go figure. _Ulrich immediately stood up.

"Bring the girl. Master Shadow wants to speak to her."

Ulrich was about to help me up when I stood up and walked over to him.

"What if I don't want to speak to your _master_?"

He raised his hand so quickly that there was no time for me to react. His hand slid across me face and sent me flying to the floor.

He smiled deviously. "Then I'll take you to him by force."

I raised my body a little off the floor. Now I was pissed.

"I'd like to see you try."

His smiled disappeared. He then kicked me in the ribs causing me to roll over.

'_**Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?**_

I saw him about to kick me again.

'_**Come on Ally get up! You're not a Black belt for nothing!'**_

I tried, but it was no use. My body was too tired and my reflexes were to slow. I shut my eyes and wait for the pain to come.

"Enough!" I opened my eyes to see that Ulrich stopped his kick with one hand. The figure backed of. He turned and leaned down to help me up and whispered to me.

"I won't let him hurt you again. I promise."

I took his hand and got up. I knew that nothing else would hurt me. I quietly followed them out of the cell and down a long corridor. After what seemed like forever we came to a room with a tall shadow covered thrown. Somehow, this really didn't surprise me.

"So you are the young woman who is so important." I looked up to see another hooded figure descending from the thrown.

'_**Come on! What's with the black cloaks!? Where do they get those things anyway?"**_

He looked me up and down then started to circle me making me very annoyed.

"You know, a picture would last longer." I said angrily. I had this rage inside me, this strong feeling of hate for this guy.

He laughed a little.

"You have not changed a bit, that's to say the least. In appearance or attitude. I wonder how your sister looks after all these years."

'_**?'**_

"For starters I don't have a sister, and I've never even met you let alone seen you."

He smirked at my remark and looked at me. The room was only lit with fire and made his eyes look red. Those eyes seemed to read right through me.

"I would like to make a deal."

I looked at him. "Sorry, but I have a rule against making rules with evil psychopaths, so if you don't mind I'd like to leave now." I turned to walk down the hallway when I noticed hooded figures blocking the exit.

"Well, then I guess your not leaving, unless you would like to reconsider?" I turned to meet his devilish smile. I didn't say a word but just stood glaring.

"I'll take that as a yes. I will send you back only if you lie about you being kidnapped and about all that happened here, and in return I won't go after your brother for his jewel."

My ears perked up. Jaden had always protected me. It was time for me to return the favor.

"I'll agree only if you agree not to attack any of my friends, meaning all of them."

"Then it's agreed?"

"You have a deal."

"Good."

Syrus's P.O.V

Everyone had gone out searching for Ally and I was left at the dorm to wait incase Ally came back. Everyone was really worried, especially Jay.

Just then the door opened and Ally walked in.

"ALLY!!!?" I screamed. She gave me an odd look as I ran up and hugged her.

"Sy…would you…stop…suffocating me." I let go as Ally gasped for air.

"Sorry, it's just that Jaden and everyone's been looking for you." Then I remembered and sent Jaden a message on my PDA.

Jay,

You'll never guess you showed up. ALLY! We're at the dorm.

Sy.

I looked at Ally she was sitting on the couch and looked nervous. My PDA started to beep.

Sy,

I'll be there in a minute. Thanks.

Jay.

I turned my attention back to Ally.

"Jay will be here in a minute." I said thinking that it would cheer her up, but I was wrong.

She looked more scared then nervous. Was she hiding something?

**A/N** Thanx again for reading!BYE!


	6. The Truth

**A/N** Okay I bet your wanted some good excuse for why I haven't updated in a while, well I don't have one. I got caught up in school. I'm sorta known as a slacker but I'll try to update soon. Now on with the Chapter

Jaden's P.O.V

"Guys, Sy found her, they're at the dorm." I said to everyone as I headed towards the dorm.

'_**Please be okay!'**_

Before I new it I was at the dorm. I burst threw the door and saw her sitting on the couch.

"Ally!" I ran and hugged her.

"Why…is…everyone…suffocating me…today?" I heard from her as she tried to pull away, but I wasn't letting go. I had her back and I wasn't going to loose her again. I heard the door open and saw the rest of the gang come running in panting and out of breath.

Ally, who got out of my grip, jumped away from the couch and said, "No more hugs!" leaving many confused looks all around. Ally then headed back to the couch and sat down. She knew what was coming. I knew that my face no longer looked happy to see my sister. It was filled with concern and anger.

"Where have you been, we've looked everywhere?! Ally explain…now!"

Everyone looked at me astonished by how I just yelled. Everyone except for one person, Ally.

She was looking at her feet. Her gaze slowly met everyone's except for mine. "Well, last night I was n my way over to see you when I saw a path which I thought was a shortcut. I decided it wouldn't hurt if I took it, so I did. Then the rain came and everything became hard to see. I got lost. To make it short I ended up going to sleep under a giant tree. When I woke up the sun was just rising and I realized that my PDA was gone. I spent the rest of the day trying to find my way back." I just looked at her. She had turned her eyes to her feet again. Then I noticed her arm. It was bandaged and looked really bad.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked in a more worried tone. She didn't look up, but explained.

"Like I said it was raining. I couldn't see where I was going. The rain was coming down really hard. I got to a slick slope and slipped and hit a rock at the bottom. When I got back I some how ended up near the infirmary. I went in and Mrs. Fontaine patched me up." She glanced at her arm. "She told me to keep it bandaged for a while. After I was done there, I came here." She paused and mumbled something about then being suffocated.

"Why were you worried so much?"

"He was worried because-" Chazz started but was stopped by Alexis hand clasping over his mouth. I guess she knew that I wouldn't want her to know. I looked at her.

'_**Thanks Lex.'**_

She smiled as if she understood what I meant.

Ally looked at them with a confused look.

"I was worried because you should know what happened the last time I went looking for you." I said before I could stop myself. "Ally- I." I started to apologize but couldn't find the words.

Everyone saw the hurt look on her face as she grabbed her wrist. They all watched as she got up and left without a single word as I still stood facing away from her. I then heard the door slam shut.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Alexis.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"If you asked me she seemed nervous."

We all looked towards the small blunet.

"What do you mean Sy?" Lex asked.

"I think she's hiding something."

"I agree with the shrimp. She seemed suspicious." Chazz said as I sat down on the couch.

"My sister wouldn't lie to me." I stated firmly

I looked around the room and noticed that Jesse wasn't there.

"Where's Jesse?"

Sy looked at me. "He went after Ally,' He paused for a moment, 'She seemed pretty upset."

"I'm going for a walk." I said as I got up and left before anyone could say anything.

"_**Could Sy be right? Could she really be hiding something?"**_

Jesses P.O.V

I walked out after Ally only to find her running away down a path.

I started after her. I tried to keep up, but she was to fast. As she tried to round a corner she slipped and slid to the ground.

"Ally!" I ran to her and knelt down by her side.

"Ally, are you okay!?" She didn't look up at me or answer.

"I'll take that as a no." I carefully picked her up bridal style and headed towards her dorm. She had her arms rapped around my neck and tries to hide the fact that she was crying. When I finally got to the door I broke the silence. "Ally…Ally?" I whispered slightly shaking her. She was out. The door was unlocked so I went inside and set her down on her bed.

"_**Now what do I do?"**_

I looked at her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. I pulled out my PDA and was about to text Alexis when I heard, "Jesse?" Ally looked at me in confusion. "Morning sleepy head." I replied with a smile. She laughed slightly. "Hey Southern bell."

"Ally?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" She was looking at me with her chocolate eyes.

"What did Jaden mean when he said about the last time he went looking for you?"

Her eyes quickly changed from happiness to sorrow.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I said quickly realizing my mistake.

"No, don't be sorry Jesse. I would ask the same thing." She looked back up at me. She gently then started to explain about her karate competitions and how she was attacked one night.

"-When I had knocked the first guy unconscious the second one managed to grab my right arm and twist it behind my back." She paused for a moment. "Robbie then told me to admit that it was just luck that I had beaten him but I wouldn't. He grinned as his buddy grabbed my left shoulder so I couldn't break loose then twisted my wrist towards himself as I screamed. Robbie told me that all I had to do was admit that it was luck and that the pain would stop, but I wouldn't give up." I noticed a small tear trickle down her cheek before continuing. "Robbie knew this and snapped his fingers. I heard my wrist snap as it was twisted even further making me scream as I fell to the ground.-" She then continued to tell me how Jaden pulled her up from the cliff and how Kira beat Robbie. "-After the police showed up they took me to the hospital and had to immediately operate on my wrist. When I woke up I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't eat, and I couldn't sleep. A week later I told the police what happened, but I never told them how my wrist got broken. I never even told Jaden or Kira. Every time I tried I would see it happen again and start freaking out. I never told anyone until now." Tears were running down her face, but she quickly whipped them away.

"Ally, if you hadn't told anyone why did you tell me?" I asked her. She looked at me with her beautiful smile. "I don't know. I just feel that nothing bad will happen when I'm with you." She slightly laughed as she rested her head back on my shoulder. "Jesse?"

"Yeah."

"Promise me that you won't tell Jay?" I looked down at her. Why didn't she want him to know? But this was Ally so I did.

"I promise."

She sighed with relief then fell asleep. I laid her down on her bed then headed towards the door. Right as I reached the handle the door opened to reveal a smirking Lex.

"Lex… What are you doing here?" I said sliding by her.

"I live here. Why are you here," She looked into the room and saw Ally, "..Romeo?"

I blushed as she started to laugh. "I just was talking with Ally," An idea came into my mind, "like how you were just talking to Jay?"

She immediately stopped laughing and turned bright pink. I started to laugh.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Lex." I said as I started to walk away.

"Goodnight Jesse."

"_**See you tomorrow Ally."**_

Alexis's P.O.V

I quietly walked into the room and headed towards the bathroom to change. It was dark and I didn't notice Ally's shoes lying in the floor. The next thing I knew my face met the floor with a loud thud. _**"Ow."**_

"Have a nice trip Lex?" I looked up to see Ally looking at me with the same goofy smile that Jaden had.

"Not really." I said as I got up.

She laughed a bit and mumbled something about going to sleep for the fourth time then went back to sleep. I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. When I came out I couldn't stop thinking about what Jaden had told me about Ally and that Robbie kid. I looked over at Ally. She hadn't even changed out of her uniform and her hair had come undone. I laughed a little as I got into bed and fell asleep.

**A/N **Once again I am soooo sorry for such a late update! Thanx to all of you that read and I will try to update soon! BYE!


	7. Defending Slacker

Hey readers! I am super sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've had my b-day, and now we are having testing in school. I'll try to update as quickly as possible though. Well enough of my random babbles on to the evil disclaimer which I accidentally didn't put last chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh gx and never will, but I do own Ally and her future deck. (some of it anyways.)**

Ally's P.O.V

'_**Where am I?" I looked around saw that Jay was on one knee and holding his side. 'Jay are you okay?' I asked as I ran to him. 'Jay?' he still ignored me. 'Jaden?!' I yelled as I smacked him across the face or at least tried to. My hand went strait through him. 'What the heck!?' I ran over to Jesse only to have him not notice me. He looked angry. I looked and saw that Neos was on the field in attack mode and on the other side was a monster that looked like a spell caster surrounded by dark energy. It was a duel. He was glaring at a cloaked figure on the other side of the field as he slowly started to stand up. His life point meter only read 1100 and his opponent read 4000. The figure smirked.**_

"_**Where's my sister?" he yelled. I looked at him, 'What do you mean where am I?' I asked with fear starting to build up inside me. The figure stepped forward.**_

"_**A lot closer than you think." The figure unbuttoned the cloak to reveal their self. Everyone gasped. My heart stopped as I went numb. 'No.' **_

"NO!" I shot up with sweat flowing down my face.

"_**It was just a dream, well more like a nightmare. I hope I didn't wake up Lex."**_ I looked over to see Alexis smiling in a deep sleep. I rolled my eyes. _**"Probably dreaming about Jay." **_

I got up and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. _**'And I thought the nightmare was bad.'**_ I brushed my hair and put on a new uniform. I couldn't stop yawning. The last dream I had wasn't the first one. All through the night I had horrible nightmares. I guess it was guilt. I decided to head down for breakfast so I quietly left the dorm, or at least tried. I had quietly closed the door and was turning down the hallway when I collided with someone which sent us both to the ground.

"I am so sorry!" I looked up to see the girl from the ship. _**'Great.'**_

"You should be! Next time you should watch where I'm going!" She said as she got up.

I glared. I just can't stand people who think that they're better than anyone else.

"What ever!" I yelled as I continued down the hallway.

I made my way down to the Obelisk dinning hall and started looking at the food. I looked around and noticed that I was the only one there.

"Hey Ally."

Maybe not. I turned to see Alexis behind me.

"Oh, hey Lex. I thought you'd still be asleep like everyone else."

"I was, but then I heard yelling outside of our dorm and it was kind of hard to sleep through." She said with a playful smirk.

"Sorry." I said with an apologetic smile which earned a small laugh from Lex.

Alexis grabbed a plate and a bagel.

"Ally aren't you going to eat something?"

I looked down at the food. I wanted to say yes, but I just couldn't. Every time I looked at it I felt nauseous.

"No, I'm not really that hungry."

"You sure?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, actually I'm gonna head to class, later." I said as I headed for the door.

"Okay. See yeah."

I walked into class and sat in my seat. The only one who was there was Bastion and he was reading an advanced chemistry book. Everyone slowly started to enter the class including Jesse.

"Hey Jesse."

"Hey Ally, you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just worried that Jay is still gonna be mad at me." I said looking down at my feet.

He smiled. "Jaden won't be mad at ya Ally. He's Jay."

"You're probably right." I said with a slight smile. He then went and sat down in his seat when all of a sudden I heard screaming, actually yelling.

"SLACKER YOU'RE DEAD!" I turned to see my brother run into the room and down the steps with Chazz following close soaking wet. Jaden jumped over a row of seats and landed in the seat next to Syrus. Chazz attempted the same move and…well, ended up upside down on the floor with everyone laughing at him. I heard a door slam and turned to see Dr. Crowler walk in.

"Settle down everyone. Now lets begin with a question. If answered correctly no homework," everyone started to cheer except for me. _**'There's got to be some type of catch.'**_ ",but answered incorrectly and you all will have double." I rolled my eyes. _**'Knew it.'**_ Everyone else looked at him gaping like a fish. It was kinda funny actually. Then I noticed my brother slowly sinking down in his seat and I think everyone knew why.

"Here's the question. When was dueling invented? Now lets see, who to ask? Oh I know how about slacker?" _**"This can't be good."**_

"We're doomed." Chazz said while putting his head down on his desk.

"Um, well… uh." Jaden stuttered as everyone watched him.

"Wrong, double homework for all. Now if you will turn to page 208."

"_**Okay, here goes everything."**_ I thought as I stood up.

"Um, excuse me." Everyone turned towards me, including Crowler.

"Yes? If you want to go to the bathroom you'll just have to wait till after class." A few Obelisk girls snickered at Crowler's reply.

"Oh, I was just going to explain that no one could answer that question due to the fact that dueling wasn't invented, but discovered by the Egyptians who had believe that it was a way of battle that used duel monsters from the shadow realm where the attacks where real and that the looser would be lost to the shadow realm forever. So, since your question is impossible there would logically be no answer and, if I'm correct, since Jaden didn't answer, and there wasn't an answer he's right. There for we don't have any homework." I finished with my arms crossed as I smiled with satisfaction.

He smirked. "Well that all seems correct but, we all know that it was invented or created by Maximillion Pegasus."

"_**Okay this dude is getting on my nerves."**_

"Actually, Pegasus _discovered_ dueling in ancient Egypt and then created modern day dueling. If you were to have asked who invented modern day dueling then you would be absolutely right but, since you didn't specify when, Jaden would be correct." I said knowing that he couldn't find a way around what I explained.

"Ah, well it would seem that your right." Crowler said with both amazement and disappointment while checking his books. **(A/N I'm not so sure if all this is correct. So if this is wrong then……SORRY!!! T.T)**

"And just who might you be and why would someone so smart be standing up for Slacker?"

Jaden looked at me probably wondering if I would say the truth or lie because I wouldn't want to be related to a slacker.

"I'm that 'Slackers' sister, Alyssa Yuki."

He looked at me amazed and then said, "Fine. Due to Mrs. Alyssa's point no homework."

He glared at me.

"Oh, and by the way, I go by Ally not Alyssa teach." I then sat down with a successful smirk.

After class…

I walked over to my brother.

"Jay?"

He turned toward me as everyone got the hint and walked away.

I looked to the ground and felt tears begging to fall from my eyes. "I'm really sorry about last night. I mean it. I know you were only worried because…because of what happened that night …but I never meant to worry you…I'm sorry," I was sobbing as I tried to get the words out. I felt his arms wrap around me as I cried thinking about what happened that night with Robbie.

"It's okay Ally. It's okay." He said as he held me close.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked as I wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"You just stood up for me in class and said you're sorry. Of course I'm still mad at you." He said with sarcasm. I jokingly punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, don't get use to me apologizing, cause it's never going to happen again."

"Probably not, but you still started crying like Sy when he looses Mr. Fuzzybear."

"Did not." I said with my arms crossed as I argued back. The gang saw us laughing and headed over.

"Are you sure she's related to you?" Chazz asked Jaden.

"Yep."

Chazz just shook his head in disbelief as I laughed.

"That was an amazing answer Ally. It was by far on a higher level of intelligence then most of the top duelists at the academy could have answered. If I had known any better I would say that you're a genius?"

"Nope, in fact I sorta just guessed about a lot of that stuff." Everyone but Jaden sweat dropped.

"So, maybe she is related to you." Chazz said as he regained his poster.

I lied. I'm not a genius, but I am very smart. I just don't like it when people pick on my friends let alone my brother. I was thinking this as the rest of the group was having some conversation on the dance next month. Jaden wasn't really listening, but was looking through his deck. Though, when Alexis said that she didn't have a date yet Jay seemed to pay more attention.

I looked to my left and noticed Jesse staring at me.

"_**I wonder if he has a date?"**_

I was about to ask him when someone grabbed my shoulder. I panicked and…well,… instinct took over. Well that is instinct from someone who is a 3rd degree black belt. I grabbed the wrist, twisted it, then flipped my 'attacker' over my shoulder with a loud thud. Everyone looked amazed at what had just happened except for Jaden who had started to laugh so hard that he fell onto the ground and started rolling around. Then I looked down to see who my attacker was.

"_**Oh shit!"**_

_**A/N**_ Thanx for reading and I hope you like. I will try to get some dueling up soon, but I can't promise it will be the best. Please read and review! Until next Chap. See ya!


	8. The Truth is Revealed

**A/N **Hey everyone. I am so sorry for not updating in over a month! I never new that keeping up with a story was so hard. So this chapter is dedicated to all the writers who are dedicated to there stories and work hard to do their best. this is also Dedicated to my loyal readers: Angel Duelist 153... Knives91...Artray Keeper of Secrets...maddiegurl91 ( and all the people who read and don't review) All of you guys rock! Thanx so much and now here's chapter 8!

Ally's P.O.V

"_**I am so dead."**_ On the ground was my 'attacker' none other than Dr.Crowler.

"I'm so sorry! I thought someone was actually trying to grab me."

He slowly got up.

"Mrs. Yuki, to the Chancellor's office now!"

"But I didn't mean to and-" I was cut off when he grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the main building.

Sheppard's P.O.V

_Knock…Knock_

"Enter."

I said as I was looking threw a stack of papers. I looked up to see a girl walk in standing next to Crowler who was a mess.

"Crowler, what is it?" I said though I was looking at the girl. _**'Something about that girl seems familiar.'**_

"This awful girl attacked me! I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder in order to get her attention and the next thing I know, I have a twisted wrist and was on my back!"

As Crowler was complaining I was concentrating on trying to figure out who she was but, decided to act like I was listening. "Is this true?"

She said nothing.

"Well aren't you going to answer him? Even your brother could answer that question." Crowler said to the girl. I then saw her head rise and realized who she was.

"Don't insult my brother unless you want to end up on your back again."

Her eyes were his, Jaden's. I knew that he had a sister but, had never seen a picture. She had his dark hair but instead of Orange (A/N I don't really know what to call that color so if you know please HELP ME!!) high lights she had two dark blue ones that framed her face.

"That's enough Crowler. I'll handle the rest. You may go now." He nodded and left.

"Look sir, I'm really sorry but, when he grabbed me, as a 3rd degree black belt I did the first thing that came to mind and that was to defend myself. Even though, I understand and except the consequences to my actions."

'_**Wow this girl is nothing like her brother when it comes down to vocabulary and manners. I wonder how she is at dueling?' **_

"Um, sir?"

"Oh yes. Well seeing as you are very responsible, I'm going to let you off with a warning."

"You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head.

"Thank you." She said as she headed towards the door.

"Oh and I'm sorry I never caught your name."

"Alyssa Yuki, but I just go by Ally." She turned and left with a smile.

Ally

I walked out of Chancellor Sheppard's office and headed towards the library.

"_**I think it's about time that I do some research on my 'injury'."**_

Jaden

Lex and I were walking alone together. We were headed towards her dorm so she could get something before we headed of to the slifer dorms to meet up with the rest of the gang. I decided to stop by the nurse and thank her for helping Ally.

"Hello, Mrs. Fontane?" I said as Lex and I entered the door.

"Hello Alexis, Jaden. What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping my sister." She looked at me blankly.

"You know, Ally. She looks sorta like me but is a girl and has long dark brown hair, and blue highlights."

"I'm sorry Jaden but, no one has come in here for a few days."

I looked at Lex. She had been lying.

Ally

I walked into the Library and staterd searching the shelves to find out more about the mark on my arm. I grabbed about 7 books and went over to a corner, sat down and looked at the huge books. I put my hair up in a clip and startede reading book, after book, after book. Nothing.

I looked around at the books spread out across the floor. "Maybe I should just give up." I said as I leaned against the book shelf behind me.

THUD

"Ow!" I yelled as I rubbed my head. I picked up the old leather book that had landed on my head. The large, and heavy book. "Myths of Shadows". I turned a few pages and found the symbol Ulrich had described.

"This must be about the Dark Maiden thingy." I said quietly to myself.

I looked at the very first four words and new I had the right book.

_The Maiden of Darkness…_

I continued reading about the Maiden of Darkness, the shadows, and four ancient jewels called The Jewels of Souls. I stopped when I noticed that I had been reading for two hours and headed back to my dorm.

Jay

"How could she lie to me Lex?" I asked as we were walking back from the Blue Dorm. We had been looking for Ally.

"Maybe she had a reason Jay?"

I knew Alexis was just trying to comfort me but, it wasn't working.

"If I can't even trust my sister than who _can_ I trust?!"

"You can always trust me."

I looked at Alexis. _**"Her eyes are so pretty. What am I saying!? I have a crisis on my hands and I'm thinking about how I like Lex. Wait, did I just say what I think!?! She's staring! Say something you idiot!"**_

"Thanx Lex. You've always been there for me, through everything here at the academy." She started walking closer.

"_**Woah! She looks really great tonight, well actually every night…What am I talking about? She's your friend Jaden. YOUR FRIEND!!! Or is she more? ARGH!! What's happening to me!?!"**_

"Of course I have Jaden. You're one of my best friends."

"I wonder if we could ever be more?"

"_**Did I just say that out loud?!"**_

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I said nothing." I sighed in relief but, Alexis saw this.

"Yes you did!"

By this point we were inches away from each others lips. We both noticed this and pulled away blushing heavily.

"Well I wanted to ask if you would like to-" There was a loud explosion followed by clouds of smoke. Alexis and I had been hurled in different directions.

"Sorry to interrupt this precious moment." I dark voice snarled. Out of the smoke emerged a girl with straw black hair, a black corset( not a slutty one!), black skirt, and black gloves that came up to 3 inches below her shoulders.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Alexis shouted at her mad that she had interrupted what Jaden was about to ask.

"I'm here to duel."

**A/N** This chapter sucked! I accidently said that she had purple highlights when it was dark blue so my bad. And ally ,unlike the other characters, hair changes styles. It might not be that important but just thought you should know! Thanx once again to all who R&R and please continue to! I'll try to update as soon as possible! ) BYE


	9. He lied to me

_A/N_ Hey peoples! I'm back! there's a really good excuse for not updating...iu just have to come up with it! I was reading my reviews and they encouraged me to right again so, yeah, i kinda did. Also because Angel said she wouldn't update till i did and i didn't want hate mail!! So here ya go If you want to read it go ahead ( and you are an amazingly awsome person) if not thanx for even clicking on my story! please r and r!!

**Disclaimer: I. don't. own. Yu Gi Oh Gx. It's just that simple.**

Jaden's POV

There was no doubt it, she was one of _them._ I stood up.

"So, you're after this, aren't you?" I held up my medallion.

I watched as she grinned devilishly at my remark.

"Ah, so you know that I'm one of Shadow's Servants. You don't have to be scared. Your demise will be short." She said. Each word out of her mouth sounded like it was drenched in poison.

"We're not afraid of you!" Alexis shouted. This only made her smirk more if possible.

"Then we'll just have to change that." And with that a dark cloud of shadows, and unnatural electricity formed around Alexis. It floated into the air revealing a trapped unconscious Alexis.

"ALEXIS!" I yelled trying to get some response from her. Nothing.

"Duel or she's mine."

Ally's POV

"ALEXIS!"

I froze instantly. _**"That sounded like Jaden."**_ I felt my blood run cold. I had never heard him yell like that. I started running towards the voice. I came close to a path leading away from the Obelisk Dorms when I saw Alexis trapped in a shadowed sphere. I then saw the girl not far away. There was no forgetting her. It was because of her that I had this bandage on my arm. _**"Why would she be here?"**_ I felt my eyes widen with realization. _**"No! The only reason she would be here would be to duel."**_

_**He lied to me!**_

"Duel or she's mine."

_**That's it! No one tricks me and gets away with it. This ends now!**_

I ran out from where I was and ran straight towards her. Ignoring my brother screaming my name, I jumped into the air, spun and kicked her in the chest sending her on her back a few feet away.

"You lied! Shadow lied!" I yelled as my anger grew.

"Well, technically the deal was that if you didn't tell anyone he wouldn't go after your brother and friends. You never said that I couldn't." She giggled at her own intelligence as she regained her posture.

"Then maybe we should settle this a different way." I said activating my duel disk. Seeming to agree she activated hers.

"Yes, a different way. My way." I nodded in agreement.

"Ally! It's not a normal duel. It's real. Don't duel her, let me instead." I turned to my brother and gave him a slight smile.

"I know Jay. Her name is Mikari, she's one of Shadow's Servants, and she wants a pricy shadow game." I said, but before he could retaliate Mikari interrupted.

"Very good. Since you all ready know what your getting in to, how about we make this a bit more private," She raised her hand and a dome identical to The one around Alexis trapped us both, " and to keep out protective brothers."

"Fine."

"Duel!" We both shouted.

**M:4000**

**A:4000**

"I'll go first Mikari. I play Moon Angel (1500A/ 1900D) in attack mode and play two cards face down.

"Not much. I expected better from a person with your power. I guess some things in life are just disappointments. I draw. I play Shadow Walker (1300A/ 900D) in defense mode and one card face down."

"You're one to talk." I said rolling my eyes. "My move. Now, Moon Angel Attack her Shadow Walker," her monster was destroyed, "I then end my turn."

"When Shadow Walker is destroyed while in defense mode, I'm allowed to summon Shadow Servant (1500A/1300D) in defense mode. Now I lay one card face down and activate Shadow Servant's special ability. When special summoned, I can remove one card from play, and deal you 500 points of damage.

The monster ,from out of no where, drew a sword and vanished.

_**What the hell?!**_

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I felt her monster's sword rip threw my abdomen as I fell to the ground. _**What's happening! I've been in shadow duels before but it's never hurt that bad!**_ I moved my hand to where I had been attacked. It was wet, dampened with my own blood._** Since when can a shadow duel actually make you bleed? Unless… this isn't a shadow duel!**_

"What are you playing at Mikari?" I yelled as I tried to get back on my feet.

"Oh, I thought you knew. This isn't a regular shadow duel. In this duel you can feel all the attacks like in a regular shadow duel but direct attacks are completely real. No need to worry though, people rarely ever die." She smiled at my pain.

"Anyway, my go. I summon another Moon Angel and then play polymerization to fuse my two Moon Angels together and bring out my Light Moon Guardian (2500A/ 2000D) She can remain on the field as long as I discard a card every turn."

From my hand I discarded Moon Knight. "Now I'll attack Shadow Servant. Light Moon Guardian, MOON BEAM BLAST!!"

A dark ball of energy fired from her hand destroying her monster. I looked threw the smoke to see Mikari lightly applauding the move.

M: 3000

A: 3500

"Very good, but when Shadow Servant is destroyed while being my only card on the field I can summon Darkness Swordsman in attack mode. (A 2700/D 2500)" She smiled.

_**Great! She's smiling!**_

" Now for his special effect. When special summoned he deals you 1000 points of damage."

_**Oh Shit! This is gonna hurt!**_

Her monster appeared in front of me then slashed me with his sword. His sword which happened to be on fire!! This hit me on my left side and speaking of being on fire…I looked at my hand to see my glove on fire. I quickly pulled it off and threw it to the ground revealing my scar.

_**This sucks! I'm loosing, Alexis is still in danger, and I'm getting weaker with each attack!**_

I felt my anger rising as I clenched my fists.

_**Time's running out… What am I suppose to do?**_

_I could help._

_A/N_

Well the only thing i can tell ya about the duel is that i had no idea of how to right one or of a lot of the cards so i just took the easy way out and made my own XD! Sorry if you didn't like or if you went blind becuase of the badness. If your not blind and ya liked it, Please review!


	10. Ami

_**A/N**_Hello everybody!! Here's another chapter of my story. I wrote it at about 2am so if there are spelling errors then i'm sorry!! I'd like to say a special thanx to those that reviewed last chapter:

GxYu5598

keyblademastergirl

knives91

Scarpaw

And also the others that read but do not review, yes you are important too.

_**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH GX!! Now would you please stop making me repeat it!!_

**Jaden's POV**

**This isn't good.**

I noticed my sister getting angry as she clenched her fists at the side. This wasn't right. I was her brother. I was supposed to protect her. Yet, she was bleeding, she was hurt, and all could do was watch. She couldn't even hear me.

"Jay, what's going on?" I turned to see Sy and the rest of the gang running towards us. I looked at his confused expression.

"A duel between my sis and one of the shadow duelists."

They all gaped at the field as they saw my sister, who was obviously injured, Alexis trapped in a freakish energy bubble, which was identical to the one surrounding the two duelists.

"You let your sister duel?!" Chazz yelled at me.

"What?! Of course not! I couldn't stop her… she challenged Mikari. I tried, but…I couldn't stop her." My eyes met the ground. I heard Chazz mumble something about being sorry. I felt a hand tap my arm and turned to Syrus who was watching the duel.

"Jay, what's wrong with Ally?"

"In this duel, direct attacks are real Sy. She was attacked directly twice." I noticed Sy wince before I looked back at the field. I noticed Ally just staring strait in front of her. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**"What the? Who are you?!"**

'_I'm Amisi, but you can call me Ami.'_

**"Okay-. I'm just going insane, talking to myself, and loosing a duel. What else could possibly go wrong?"**

I was standing in darkness. All of a sudden a girl who looked almost identical to me appeared right in front of me. She was a tad bit taller and her eyes where a beautiful purple.

_'You could loose the duel and be trapped in the shadow realm for all eternity….'_

I felt my jaw drop to the floor.

She burst out laughing.

_'Nothing is going to go wrong. I'm here to help! All you have to do is let me!'_ She said as she reached out her hand. I looked at it for a moment then looked up to see her smiling at me.

**"How can I trust you?"** I asked a little warily. I watched her face get serious.

'_That's your decision, not mine.'_

I looked her straight in the eye. Something was telling me that I could trust her. I slowly reached out and took her hand.

I saw pictures flashing before my eyes, pictures from the eyes of Ami.

* * *

**Jaden's POV**

I looked at Ally. She was still staring at nothing. I then turned and to see Alexis stranded in her 'bubble'. We were all watching, waiting to see wait would happen next, but Ally just continued to stare while Mikari yelled at her. I guess she was as confused as us. I looked back at Jesse. He was watching my sister with concern. I saw Ally move out of the corner of my eye and turned back to see her looking at the ground.

"What is she doing?!" Chazz shouted to no one in particular. He got no answer and continued his rant. "At this rate she might as well forfeit to the duel anyway!"

I turned around to yell at Chazz, but someone beat me to it.

"SHUT UP! Something ain't right if ya haven't noticed and you tell'n her to give up to the shadow realm isn't going to help! So why don't you shut your mouth Princeton!" Jesse basically screamed.

We all pretty much stood dumbfounded at Jesse's outburst until Syrus got are attention.

"Guys…what's happening to Ally?"

I looked at her to see her scar glowing as well as a weird mark from her bandages. All I could see was a moon and a star.

"What in Sam Hill is going on?" Haselberry asked as all of us watched.

All of a sudden A whirlwind of black energy formed in the sphere with my sister at the center of it.

"ALLYSA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Only seconds later did I realize that Jesse had done the same. The winds slowly died down, the sphere surrounding my sister and Mikari vanished, and at the center stood Allysa with her eyes closed, she was as calm as though she was sleeping. I saw her raise her head and open her eyes, but I was wrong.

"Jay…her eyes..are-" Jesse started.

"Purple." I finished for him.

* * *

**Ami's POV**

I opened my eyes.

**Ally can you hear me?!**

_'Yeah, I'm here. Now let's finish this!'_

**With pleasure.**

"Hello Mikari, remember me?" Her eyes where filled with shock….or maybe fear. She quickly regained her composure.

"How could I forget?" She smirked.

"I think it's about time that we ended this, don't you?" I said very seriously. I then glanced around to see all of Ally's friends staring at me, having no idea of what was going on.

_'Ami. They mean more to me than anything in the world.'_

I looked to the side to see a transparent twin of myself staring at her friends with concern.

**But the only one you really know is your brother!**

_'I know that, but any friend of Jaden is a friend of mine and just as important. I would rather endanger myself than put any of them at risk….and right now they are.'_

**I know what you want me to do, but are you sure Ally?**

'_Positive.'_

* * *

**Regular POV**

"It's your move, Amisi." Mikari said breaking the silence.

"Wait a sec. What's she talk'n 'bout Jay?" Jesse asked being confused.

"I don't know Jesse." He asked staring at his sister carefully.  
"I'd like to say it's been fun Mikari, but it really hasn't. I think I'll turn this duel around now and win." Ami said while drawing a card.

"If you haven't noticed I'm in control of this duel. Just look at your friend." She pointed to the weak looking Alexis in her prision.

"How little you really remember." Ami said as she snapped her fingers. Alexis' sphere vanished and she fell towards the ground.

"Lex!" Jaden yelled as he ran and caught the unconscious figure in his arms.

"She just fainted from shock." Jaden looked at his sister who spoke though she didn't turn around. "Jaden, get back. Don't get close. Remember the attacks are real. Even if you aren't dueling you guys could still get hurt."

He nodded and carried Alexis back to the group, where he kneeled down and held her. The attention was then brought back to Ami.

"I discard one card to keep Moon Guardian on the field. Then I play Pot of Greed."

She drew two cards.

"Now pay attention. I reveal Moon's Phases."

"What does that do?"

"I was getting to that." She replied annoyed. "This allows me to remove two cards from my grave yard, from the game. Then I can sacrifice a monster in play to summon a level seven or higher monster."

Everyone gasped.

"What a card." Sy said while watching intensely.

"I know." Jesse agreed.

Ami smiled. "I now summon The Maiden of Darkness-" Her Moon Guardian disappeared and so did she only to appear on the field wearing a dark purple shirt with kimono-ish sleeves, a corseted front and back to match, a long skirt that split at the side and were over black leggings that went down to her black boots. "- or better known as me."

(3000Atk/ 2500Def)

Chazz turned to Jaden. "Your sister is a duel monsters card!?"

"I'm just as confused as you Chazz!" He replied.

"Now I play Obsolete Tribute. This gives me 500 extra life points for every card out of play."

* * *

**Ami's POV**

K:3500

M: 3000

**Ready Ally?**

_'When you are.'_

"I now use my special effect called Last Resort." I simply smirked.

"This allows me to attack you directly but I take damage equal to yours."

I heard gasps and someone start shouting at me. I thought it was Jaden, but I turned to see Jesse.

"Ally, don't do it! You'll win, but you'll also take a hit. Ya don't have ta win like this!"

"He's right Ally. There's got to be another way." Jaden added while still holding the unconscious Alexis.

She was the perfect example of why I had to.

"That's where your wrong….. I now attack with Destructive Darkness Blast!" I rasied my wand and shot my attack at Mikari. I then felt a sharp pain flow through my body as I was shocked by my own attack.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

Ally screamed as she was shocked then fell to her knees. Mikari slowly started getting up from the blast. I started to walk towards Ally but she got up so I stopped. Then a smile so cold that it could probably freeze the sun appeared on Mikari's face.  
"Even though…you won, if I'm attacked directly at all… while Flaming Shadows Swordman is on the field…he deals damage equal to the damage I was dealt."

"No!" I yelled.

The monster appeared in front of Ally and punched her square in the chest

(Guys you can't even imagine that pain!) She was sent flying back through the air. I caught her in my arms only to have the force of her landing send us flying back into a tree.

I felt the bark cut my back but I was more worried about Ally who was bleeding severely.

"Ally!"

**Oh no, she's not moving!**

"Ally!" I was now shaking her by her shoulders, but I still got no response.

**Please do something!**

By this time Lex had been given to Atticus and the others were all running towards us. I looked at her bleeding abdomen. I had gently set her on the ground with her head in my lap.

"Ally please wake up!" As if on queue her eyes slightly opened and looked at mine.

"Nice catch." She said warily. I managed a small laugh.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked struggling.

"Yeah were all fine and your going to be too." I tried to assure her. She looked down at her chest and abdomen.

"Well that's not a pretty picture. Jesse?" I looked down to see a horrified expression on her face.

"What's wrong Ally!?" I asked as she started to kind of choke.

"I…can't-" She struggled to say before she went limp. I then heard Jaden as he arrived right next to me.

"Jaden we need to get her to the infirmary! She's not breathing!"

**_A/N_** Cliffy!! Please don't kill me!

Hope ya liked, if you did please review!! if not...oh well. Just no flames please! Love ya peoples! Bye!


	11. History Lessons and Blame

**A/N** Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter which will clear up a little about- well you know i'll just let you read and find out!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own yu gi oh gx- You happy now?

Ally's POV

I opened my eyes to darkness. It felt like I was floating.

**Where am i?**

That's when I noticed two little problems. I was underwater and I couldn't breath!! I tried to swim up but the pressure on my lungs was becoming unbearable. Just as I was about to give up I reached the surface gasping for air and a hand pulled me out of the water.

"A-Ami!" I choked out, as I tried to regain my breath. After a minute I stood up and rang my hair out.

"Well that was fun." I looked up to see that I was standing on the edge of a never ending lake, though it strangely had waves like a sea. Behind me was a giant stone mansion which was next to a water fall which flowed into the strange lake. I then looked to the horizon to see a moon the size of a building.

"Where are we?" I asked turning towards Ami. She gave me a peculiar look.

"You tell me. It's your mind."

"What!?"

"When the duel ended I was knocked out, which caused you to take over. Once you took over I'm guessing the damage from the attacks took their toll. You kind of… stopped breathing. In your mind you felt like you were drowning because you couldn't breath." She finished explaining.

"Am I dead?" I asked feeling all the blood drain from my face. I frowned as she started to laugh hysterically.

"Of course not! Your body is in the infirmary at duel academy, hooked up to an oxygen tank, as everyone is worried sick about you." She stated leaning up against a tree.

"Thanks for the amazing comfort!!"

"No problem."

"I was being sarcastic." There was a long moment of silence.

"Hey Ami?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you explain this to me?" I asked her.

"Explain what?" Confusion drenched her words.

"Everything. Like how I have a spirit in my body? Why I can control shadows? The connection between you and the Maiden of Darkness?"- I noticed her tense up at the last question.

"So I see you're pretty smart." She looked up with a friendly smile.

"To answer your questions, it starts about a few years after Pharaoh Atem began his rule. I was on his special court of Shadow Seekers. We could all control the shadows and it was our job to protect our people from them. My sister, Kemisi, and I were both accepted into the court when we were young. She was twelve and I was only ten. I was known as Kesi then. We where the best duo in the court…,but the more we fought against the shadows, the more my sister began to crave them. When I turned thirteen my sister betrayed us and became a great evil of Egypt." She paused for a brief moment.

"She then killed may parents and I was taken into care of the palace. The Pharaoh and I were close friends, him only being five years older. He was like my big brother. I ended up leading the court by the time I was fifteen and fought many times against Kemisi."

Three years later my sister and I went into a duel like the one we just had. Her love, Shadow, faced against Atem and lost. In the end I cast a spell which imprisoned her soul in mine. The spell involved four ancient jewels known as the Jewels of Lost Souls, one for Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth. After this happened the Oracles predicted that Shadow would rise again to search for Kemisi. With this they created a prophecy which would allow me to be reincarnated, when Shadow returned, to fight him. Kemisi can be set free only if Shadow requires the four Jewels, the Jewels that your friends have." She finished and turned to me.

"So those Jewels can only be won in duels?"

"Yeah."

"And those Jewels are needed to revive her, right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" She asked puzzled.

"Why not just destroy the jewels?"

She looked to the ground.

"If the Jewels are destroyed then you and I will be destroyed as well."

I wasn't that shocked. It was logical. If they were destroyed I would die. I decided to change the subject.

"So you going to teach me how to control our magic or what?" I smirked.

She looked up and returned my smirk.

**Oh crap.**

Jaden's POV

We all stood in the infirmary. The past ten minutes had felt like a year. My sister was laying on a bed with lots of machines hooked up to her.

**I never thought that a duel could do this to a person and I never thought that it would happen to my sister. She looked so helpless and I couldn't do anything. I never could do anything. I couldn't even keep my sister from getting hurt!**

I felt my fists clench further with every passing moment. I glanced at her one more time before turning towards the door and walking away.

Jesse called my name, but I kept on walking until I got to my spot on the cliffs. I swung my legs over the side and looked out over the ocean. It wasn't long till my vision was blurred by tears.

"Jay it's not your fault." I heard Alexis say. I kept my face towards the ocean trying to avoid her eyes.

"Yeah it is Lex. She's my sister and it was my job to protect her, but I didn't do a good job of that did I. I should have made her leave as soon as she got here. I shouldn't have put her in danger." I said as my eyes released more tears against my protests. I was surprised when I felt a hand grab my shoulder, make me stand, and turn me around. How Lex did that I do not know. I kept my face turned down ward.

"Stop right there Jay! None of this is your fault! People make there own decisions! Your sister came here on her own and she chose to duel on her own. She knew that the duel was dangerous and she dueled anyway! It's not your fault!" I looked up to meet her eyes. I was astonished at how angry she was, but I was too, if not more.

"Yes it is Alexis! I could have stopped her from dueling! I-"

"You could have what? You couldn't have done anything to stop her from dueling

just like how we would never be able to stop you! Stop blaming yourself Jay! It doesn't matter whose fault it is! All the matters right now is that she gets better and she's not going to if you are to busy blaming your self for something you shouldn't!"

She was right. I looked back to meet her gaze. It had softened a little.

"You're right Lex. It's just…I couldn't-" I stopped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"It's okay Jay. She'll be fine." I couldn't help, but smile knowing that she was right.

I hugged her back and we pulled apart.

"Thanks Lex."

She smiled. "Let's get back to the others."

"Right" I agreed wiping my eyes. I don't know why, but I had this weird lingering feeling from when she hugged me. I shrugged it off and we both walked back towards duel academy. I stopped and turned towards the horizon for a moment.

**This is just the beginning…and it's only going to get worse.**

**_A/N_** Well there's another chapter. Please read and review and a special thankx to those who reviewed the last chapter.

Scarpaw-Okay.. here's 72 and a half cents...I think that should cover it.

keyblademastergirl- Nothing is wrong...I just like evil Cliffies!! Sorry i didn't update sooner!

Danni Lea- Thanks for reviewing and gomen for the T.T

KeybladeAngel34- YOU'RE ALIVE!! I've become less crazy since you left...T.T don't worry! Nothing an update from you won't fix. One of those and i'll insane again in no time! XD

Knives91- First off...KILL ME AND I WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER!! Second... well I really don't have one! XD

Azul Angel1251596- Thank you! I'll try to keep up with the pattern!

and GxYu5598- sorry it took a while to update. hope you like!


	12. Shadows and yellinglots of yelling

_A/N_ Hey peoples!! Here's a new chapter! School has started for me already, but i will try to update as much as i can. Hope you guys like! Later!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YGO GX!

1 week later.

Jesse POV

Ugh. When would the wait finally come to an end? I looked hoping to find a pair of breath taking honey brown marbles open though I was certain that they were not. It had been a full week since the duel and she had not woken up once. Duel Academy could only truly be described in one word: ludicrous. In a week was Duel academy's first ever dance and the one person I wanted to go with was currently unconscious which would probably make dancing a little bit difficult.

"Hey Jess. Anything different?" I looked to see Jaden had entered the room.

"Nope," I sighed. "But who knew there was someone out there who could sleep more than you!"

He laughed and came closer to her. Jaden was strong, stronger than me. He stroked her hand and whispered something. He was worried, but he didn't show it. It worried all of us, but Alexis assured us that he was okay. She had been through this before and worse when Atticus had gone missing. She said that the pain was almost unbearable, but she got through it.

'Kuri!'

Wing Kuribo shrieked toward the door. I got a glimpse of something vanishing through it. Jaden must have seen it too because we were both out the door and following it within seconds. It was fast and darted through the crowd of students in the hall way with little to no problem what so ever. No one seemed to notice it except for us. It flew out of the building with us not far behind. We opened the doors to see Chazz and ran past him.

"What the heck was that slacker!?"

I looked back at Chazz who had joined the pursuit.

"Have no idea!"

The shadow moved quickly on the ground and was heading towards a ravine. It suddenly turned into three and went different directions: Straight, right, and left. I followed my course as Jaden and Chazz took the other two. It finally ran to the ravine and sprang behind a tree. I slowly peeked around only to have my jaw drop. The figure looked around before vanishing out of sight. It was impossible! I knew I had to get back to the school and quick.

**This was weird…even for Duel Academy.**

Ally's POV

I quickly made it back to my room without anyone seeing me. I sat on the bed and sighed with relief.

'**That was way too close!'**

I looked at the bed. I could only think of one word. CREEPY! I decided to disappear before anyone else saw me; even though I thought that no one could…I'd kill Ami for not warning me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them the scenery changed. I saw my mind.

"If this is really the best I can do then I really need to take some creativity classes." I said in disappointment.

"No joke. Who else would imagine a whole world with unimaginable possibilities and suffocating sites? That person would have to have one dull life." She said as she shook her head. I looked at Ami and growled.

"Why didn't you tell me that I could be seen?! I didn't want to scare anyone to death let alone my friends!!

Her blank confused stare never got old. Now I knew why people were always laughing at my clueless-ness.

"People saw you?"

I nodded fiercely. "Yes! Jaden, Jesse, and even Chazz saw me then actually chased me. I think I got away from them without being seen. Most of the time I just moved like a shadow. I took form at the end though. I heard something behind a tree, probably just a squirrel."

"Why'd you run?"

Now it was my turn to stare at her incredulously.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"- she opened her mouth to retaliate. "Don't answer that. I want to explain this to them when I'm actually me, not a shadow-thing."

"Are you going to explain _everything?"_

I knew exactly what she meant. While I stayed in my own little world to train (thank goodness that a day in the real world was about a week in mine) I pointed out the mark that had been placed on my arm. She knew what part of it was but not the rest. One part was the seal made to try to keep me from unleashing my other half: Ami. But the other mark was new. She had never seen a star in the mark, ever! Though she didn't know what it was for sure she had an idea…

flashback

"Well, what do you think?" I asked trying not to freak.

"If I know Shadow, I know that he would do absolutely everything to get those jewels. This isn't an exception. "

"Stop beating around the bush." I was irritated and just wanted the truth. I could handle it.

"I would say that it probably will do something that will make us betray every one, join shadow, and destroy the world…something like that."

Okay this just might be a little too much to handle.

reality….sorta

"No. Not everything."

"Well you better know what you are going to say, because we are about to get a rude awakening."

"What?"

"Your boyfriend."

"What do are you talking about? What about Jesse?...HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Right. Well I'm guessing he saw you and wants a few answers. He's almost here too."

"What's the worst he could do?"

I really need to learn that those words are taboo.

Jesse's POV

I started shaking Ally. I knew that I had just somehow seen her in the woods and that she was awake…or that I had finally lost it.

"Wake up Ally! I know I saw you out there. I don't know how, but I know that I saw you! Wake up!" I yelled as I shook her.

I felt hands grab me and pull me away.

"What are you doing Jesse!?" Jaden screamed at me as he was seeing if Ally was okay. I turned to see Chazz restraining me.

"I don't know how Jay, but she was that weird shadow thing!"

"That's impossible you idiot!" Chazz said joining in with the yelling.

"Chazz is right Jesse."

"No he's not! I now what I saw ya'll and I know it was her!"

"She's lying right there Jesse and that's where she has been for a week! How could she be in two places at once!?" Chazz shouted.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP, YOU'RE GIVING ME A FREAKIN HEAD ACHE!"

We all turned around to Ally.

"Stay out of this!" We all returned to yelling again. She angrily got up and walked up to Jaden.

"HE WAS TRYING TO WAKE ME UP!" She said pointing to me. Then turned to me.

"I WAS THE SHADOW THING! AND _**NEVER**_ EVER SHAKE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Then finally turned towards Chazz.

"AND I CAN BE IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE BECAUSE I HAVE TWO SPIRITS INSIDE OF ME AND THE NICE ONE HAS BEEN TEACHING ME TO CONTROL DARK SHADOW MAGIC!! NOW WILL YOU THREE JUST SHUT UP!!"

We all started at the fuming girl with blank faces.

"ALLY!" Jaden yelled as he hugged her tight. She hugged him back and eventually got him to let go. She then looked at me.

"You really should join track Je-" I stopped her with a by wrapping my arms around her quickly. It didn't take her long to hug me back. We pulled away and we all looked at Chazz.

"I'm not hugging her/him!" The both shouted. The rest of the gang walked in surprised to see Ally awake. They must have caught the end of the conversation and were laughing as well.

I laughed, but then I noticed Jaden's serious face. I knew this was coming. We all did. The question was if she was ready to tell us the answers and if we really wanted to know them.

Jay leaned over to his sister. She solemnly met his eyes.

"Explain."

**_A/N...again._**

Knives91- I WILL HAUNT WHO EVER I WISH!!

Azul Angel1251596- Thank you very much! I hope this chapter isn't dissapointing...

GxYu5598- No! Don't give up on anything- especially your writting. Updates have been slow lately, but i will try to update more quickly.

Scarpaw- Oh... i don't think i can help with the blood problem but i think i might have a victim for ya...OH CHAZZ! XD

Angel- O.K O.K i won't go sane!! You'll really be a dead writer if you don't update soon looks at bazooka, potatoes, and a lighter real soon MUWAHAHAH!! so UPDATE!!plz


	13. No

A/N Hello peoples! I know this chapter is majorly late and I apologize. I really don't have an excuse besides that I'm lazy:/ If you reviewed last chapter THANK YOU! and that goes to those who read it as well. Well enough stalling and on with the Chapter!

~Ally's POV~

I met my brother's eyes.

"Explain."

The last word that I honestly wanted to hear. I starred down at the ground in silence. I had thought about telling them what was going on, but I thought that I would get to do it on my own terms. Right now was not the right time. I knew that everyone was watching me, wanting answers. I don't blame them…but everything that had happened, they probably wouldn't understand. I wasn't me anymore; I was two people and could possibly be the biggest threat to their lives.

I stood up and walked over to the window and looked out it.

"No." I whispered. It was barley audible to my own ears, but it managed to carry to the others who were near. I closed my eyes trying to prepare for their reactions. I wasn't afraid of what they'd say, but rather how I would keep a straight face until the end of my act. I'm their biggest threat, and what way could be easier to protect them, than if I make them hate me and make them abandon me?

"What do you mean no?!" I didn't have to turn to recognize the voice of the anger challenged Chazz.

"Exactly what no means, Princeton. What happened to me is none of your concern." I spat with as much venom as I could manage.

"Ally! You need to tell us what happened!" This time I spun around to meet my brother.

"I don't** need** to tell you anything, I don't** need** your questioning, and I don't **need **you!" I expected Jaden to crumble at my spiteful words, but I was met with a very different reaction. Jay tackled me onto the floor and we were rolling around like we use to when we got in little fights when we were little. I could easily beat him, but that would invlove hurting him. while I debated this in my mind, Jay managed to pin me to the ground.

"What's gotten into you!? Why won't you just tell us the what happened Ally?" He yelled at me right before I turned the tables on him, pinning him on the ground.

"Nothing's gotten into me Jaden! I'm different from the Ally you and everyone else use to know. I'm not the same as you and the others! You're all weak and you're letting these pitiful concerns about me interfere with your head. Stop wondering what happened to me and focus on what will happen to you, especially if you don't let go of me!" I shouted as he reversed our positions and pinned me to the ground.

"What are you talking about!? You're my sister, you're their friends, and you love dueling! You're no different, than you were when you got here. What happened to you?!" He yelled as he got closer to my face. His medallion slipped from his shirt and just barely touched my skin. Ami warned me that any contacted with the medallions would cause pain, but I didn't think it would hurt this much. I felt pain rip through my chest and the rest of my body, then noticed the burn mark that was begining to appear on my skin. I wanted it to stop. I unleashed a jolt of shadow magic from my hands which sent Jaden flying across the room, and into the wall. My eyes widened in shock. This is what I was trying to prevent! I hadn't meant to, but if this was on accident what would it be like on purpose? I was a danger to all of them and now that was clear. I thought that I would be able to get them to just stay away from me, and then I could seclude myself from everyone else without hurting anyone. I thought I could control my new powers enough so that I could still remain at Duel Academy, but now I knew that I was wrong. There was only one way for me to protect everyone.

"This is why I'm different. There are things that you couldn't understand even if I explained them." I said as I watched Syrus, Chazz and Alexis run over to my unconscious brother. My eyes met Jesse's.

"I'm not me anymore. I can't put you guys in anymore danger and harm than I've already allowed." I finished.

"Ally, don't do this. We can help you with whatever it is? It doesn't matter-" Jesses started.

"It doesn't matter!? Look at what I just did to my brother Jesse! I could end anyone in a second if I wanted to or not! Just by standing here I'm putting all of you in danger. I'm a risk to everyone and everything that matters to me. I will not be responsible for the destruction of anyone I care about. I have to protect you from Shadow, Kesi, and now more importantly...me ." I turned towards the window and felt the tears start flowing. I put my foot on the ledge and was about to jump out the window when Jesse's hand grasped my wrist.

"Alyssa!" Jesse shouted. I wanted to turn and hug him. I wanted to stay and see if Jaden was okay, but this was about more than what wanted. This was about what they needed, and I was the last thing on that list. I yanked my wrist from his grip and turned out the window.

"I'm sorry." I said as I jumped from the ledge, landing gracefully on the ground a story or two below. Ami appeared next to me.

"We need to get out of here." I told her hastily.

"I understand. Let me take over. I know just where to go." She replied as I let her in control. I materialized by her side and followed her, as we distanced ourselves from duel academy.

A/N Thank you again for reading!...and putting up with my laziness. I'm not going to make any promise as to when the next chapter will be out. Please Review, constructive critisism and other helpful comments and such are welcome! Happy Holidays and an early MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!


	14. What You Have To Do

* * *

A/N Hello readers! MERRY CHRISTMAS...and any other holiday that you may celebrate. This is the longest chapter that i've written yet! *PaRTY*!YaY! Anyway, This chapter takes place a month later so if your confused don't worry, YOU SUPPOSED to be. You'll uderstand some of it then the rest will be revealed later! Enough unnescessary babbling though and on with the story!!!!!!

* * *

1 month later

Sunrise

~Jaden's POV~

"No!" I yelled as another one of my monsters was destroyed. I watched as flames consumed the field and my friends along with them. I felt tears threatening to spill out of the rims of my eyes, as I redirected my attention back to the laughter that came from the other side of the field.

"Having fun yet? What's with the long face? You always had so much fun dueling, why should now be an exception?" The figure taunted.

"Having fun? I'm loosing my friends and failing to protect them, how could that be fun!?" I was replied with nothing but laughter.

"Like you've ever really been able to protect anyone. You can't even protect yourself and now you'll pay the price. I pity those so called friends of yours… to love someone as selfish as you and to get nothing in return, such a tragedy. Well, enough stalling. You can't prevent the inevitable this time Jay. You're going to loose…Just like you've already lost everything else." I watched as the figure raised its hand signaling the final attack. The attack soared towards me to deliver the final blow just as the figure's hood fell, and they spoke.

"Like how you lost me."

"Jaden!"

I shot straight up and grimaced while gripping my sides in pain. I felt someone push me back down onto the bed in the infirmary. I looked up to see that it was Zane. Next to him were a worried Syrus and Jesse.

"Another nightmare?" Jesse asked.

I nodded. Another one. All of them started when I woke up in this same bed to find that Ally had left. I clenched my fist, whether in anger or anguish I'm not certain. I glanced down at my torso and the bandages that wrapped it. My latest battle wounds from our war against Shadow. If you were going by who had more medallions, we were winning, but if you counted by how many were still standing, we were loosing. The medallion around my neck was proving to be the hardest task that any of us had ever faced, and so were the consequences.

**"Like how you lost me."**

I shuddered as the words echoed through my core. I'd lost her and it was my entire fault. I looked out the window and glanced at the new sunrise. You'd think that sunrises would bring a new day with new hopes, but that was one thing we were in thin supply of. I glanced back at my friends and tried to ignore all the filled hospital beds.

"We need a plan." It was Syrus who spoke this time. None of us ever thought that he could mature more than he had in the other dimension, but we were wrong. Ever since Ally left and it had left us out of spirit, Sy had jumped up and taken the lead.

"You're right Sy. Duel Academy is becoming a war zone. Innocent duelists are being dragged into this mess and hurt in the process, at the expense of some ludicrous shadow magician. He must be stopped." Zane said to his little brother. In this crisis, we were all glad to have the old Zane back.

"There are so many of them." I said shaking my head. "If we're going to stand any chance against them were going to need to fight fire with fire, but it's impossible. None of us have the ability to fight Shadow with the same powers as him. It's an unfair match. As for his followers attacking innocent people…we'll need more people to fight. We need to create our own army. It won't be long until this spreads off the island and even more people are put in immediate danger. We need to ask the students of Duel Academy if they want to help. We should gladly take the help of those who want to, and then those who do not want to stay and fight need to be taken to safety off the island." I stated and received nods from the others.

"So it looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up." We all turned towards the door. I smiled slightly. Zane walked over and wrapped an arm around her then came back to sit in the chairs near the window.

"I've already talked to the students and there is a list of names forming of who wants to join our fight against Shadow. There's more than you'd think. Everyone wants to take their shot at him. He's affected everyone in someway and I think everyone only has one thing on their mind, vengeance." She said as she looked to the floor.

"Thanks for all your help Sakura." I said to her with a slight smile that she returned. Zane's girlfriend, Sakura, had been a huge help with everything. We were all grateful for all her help with fighting against Shadow.

"I think I should get a thank you too you know." Syrus glared at the guy standing in the door with a cup of coffee in his hand. He ignored Syrus, and walked past him towards my bed, where he sat at the end of it. He turned and smiled at Sy giving me the perfect opportunity to swipe his coffee.

"Thank You." I said with a smirk. He returned it all the same then turned to address everyone.

"We're almost done with figuring out who's staying and who's going. The boats will be ready to leave tonight, which Shadow probably already knows. We'll need to be extra careful getting everyone out. He hasn't done a full scale attack yet, but if he is waiting for the perfect opportunity, this will be it." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Do you know why he'd attack random students Ulrich?" He shook his head back and forth.

"I've been wondering the same. In all the time that I had to "serve" him, I never heard of this as part of his plan. It's almost like he's waiting for something. Trying to provoke someone maybe." We all considered his reasoning.

"The only question is what or who is he trying to get to." Sakura finished.

Sunset

"You know, you shouldn't be out here."

I turned to see an approaching Sakura.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not just going to sit back and watch the rest of you fight. I'm going to be there this time. I'm going to protect them this time." I said more so to myself, while turning my gaze to the ground. I kept it there even when I felt Sakura's comforting hand upon my shoulder.

"You need to stop this. Beating yourself over the loss of her isn't going to bring her back. There was no way you would've been able to save her. She knew the stakes of the duel when she started playing, and she knew she would loose by playing that card."

"I just don't understand why though!?" I shouted turning towards her. Her eyes showed anger that matched if not defeated mine.

~SMACK~

"Do you honestly believe that!? You know why she did it Jay? She did it, because she loved you. If she hadn't redirected that attack you would have been obliterated! You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and instead start using the gift she gave you. She gave you your life Jaden! She wanted you to live, and she would never forgive you if you gave up now!" Her words stopped, but I heard her ragged breathing. I tried to ignore what she had said. It had to have been my fault. It wasn't hers so it had to be mine. I put my hands to my head and shook it back and forth trying desperately to clear my thoughts.

"You're being selfish."

…"**I pity those so called friends of yours… to love someone as selfish as you and to get nothing in return, such a tragedy."**

I shook at the words that shouted from my nightmare.

"Stop thinking about yourself, and feeling sorry for yourself. _She_ did what _she _did to save you. _She_ loved you. _She _wanted you to fight._ She _would be ashamed to see you admit defeat. _This_ is all about her… I guess you didn't love her." She finished and started to turn away. Without me even realizing what I was doing, I grabbed both of her wrists and forced her to look at me.

"Never say that to me! Alexis meant everything to me and you know it. I loved her more than anything in the world!" I fell silent. I had never admitted it, but now it was clear.

"I loved her."

It was barley audible, but it was true. I loved Alexis. I looked up to see Sakura's smirk.

"Then prove it. You know what you have to do." She said as she freed herself from my death grip and walked back towards the academy. I turned and looked at the boat dock where students were already arriving. I activated my duel disk.

"I promise Lex. I won't give up. I know what I have to do." I swore and then headed towards the loading docks.

~Unknown POV~ (No it is not Ally.)

"I know what I have to do too." I said with a bittersweet smile as I watched the boy run towards the boats. Night was quickly approaching.

'Soon…very soon.'

"Two enemies clash as fates tear apart. Only when both are defeated with tranquility descend," My gaze fell upon the boy once more. "Even is matched the forces against, only one can be defeated by the other, then be defeated by ones own brother. The day will be saved by light as dark is banished to an eternal night. Only then will tranquility descend and bring the ancient chaos to an end."

A slight chuckle escaped my lips as I leapt from the tree to the earth below. This was bound to be interesting.

~Jesse's POV~

The docks

I watched Jaden run down towards the docks. Almost all the students who were leaving were already getting aboard the ships and our own army prepared for any chance of attack.

"Almost everyone on the boats?" Jaden asked as he stopped in front of me.

"Almost." I replied. There were only a few minutes until the sun's light would vanish. In other words, there were only a few minutes until Shadow would arrive, along with a battle. I caught a glimpse of something in the trees. It was moving quickly, and was a hooded figure. Then, the sun set.

"Jesse, we've got trouble." I looked ahead to where Jaden spoke of. Right in front of us was an army made of Shadow and his followers. We were out powered, and out numbered. I glanced back to the trees to find the mysterious figure gone.

"Alright everyone! This is it. It's time to defend our friends and our home." I glanced at Jaden and gave a nod of approval.

"Let's get our game on!" Jaden said as our own little army activated their duel disks earning a laugh from our enemy.

"Poor pathetic mortals… you're so bound by your lack of power it's….sad. Only able to duel with holograms and fight with your worthless little decks. I on the other hand can fight with much more. Maybe you'd like a demonstration." He laughed evilly as he raised his hand. A field of shadow creatures emerged from the ground. The mangled looking silhouettes rose then fled forward by command of their master. Some students screamed, and some fled. I had enough time to glance around and see Jaden, Zane, Ulrich, Sakura, and Syrus standing ready for the assault. I looked to the front of the battle field with terror. 'We're dead.'

"You sure about that Jesse?" I saw the same cloaked figure from the woods appear right in front of my eyes. It's hands were raised and with them came it's own army, appearing just in time to counter the attack. All of the creatures canceled out one another leaving a cleared battle field. The cloaked figure lowered it's hands. We heard an exhale of relief come from Ulrich.

"Could you have cut that any closer? It's about time you showed up anyway. I mean reall-" He has cut off when a muzzle of shadows clamped his mouth shut.

"Then, next time I'll just stay in the dark." It replied sassily. Ulrich laughed as the muzzle dispersed. The figure gave a slight nod before redirecting it's attention back to the enemy at hand. They both stepped forward.

"You wanted my attention didn't you?" The figure snarled at shadow with uncountable levels of venom. He frowned.

"I see you're not happy to see me, then again I can't blame you. After all, I am going to have to tear your souls apart, I probably wouldn't be too joyful either. Now, how about you be a good girl and just surrender." He suggested. The figure in front of us let out an actual laugh.

"As if. It's time for you to pay for all that you've done. Your acts of dismay are about to come to an end Shadow, and I can't wait to take you down." We all looked at the unnamed figure in shock as it's voice came out as two. To greater shock was when an identical figure materialized next to the first. Shadow smiled in anticipation.

"I see you've taught you're little apprentice well, Ami. Let's hope she can with stand the battle. This might not be as boring as I thought." Shadow teased.

"The only hope you should even be considering is that I'll **only** banish you to the shadow realm after all of this." The first figure replied as she dropped her hood. I looked at her and felt my eyes widen in shock. There was no doubting it, it was Ally.

~Ami's POV~

The look of shock on everyone's faces has to say the least hysterical. I new Ally wouldn't even turn to meet their eyes. I felt the laughter within me flee at the thought of how cold my counterpart had grown. It was what she felt was best, though I didn't agree. She ran on loneliness and pain alone, but could it really be enough? I gave them a quick wave as I dropped my hood. I didn't look like Ally anymore. We had both agreed that we wanted to look different and individual so I cut my hair short and dyed it blonde, while Ally's grew long. To everyone we had only been gone a month, but to us we had been gone four. I looked to see Ally's eyes blazing with hatred as she stared at the man before us, but that hatred wasn't for him alone. Ally hated herself more than anything. She hated herself, within her body laid the sleeping soul of my sister. The cause of all the pain and trouble she had been through. She created a deadly covering of shadow magic over her hands and then looked to me.

"If I loose control, do what you have to." She said quietly only for my ears to hear. I gave a firm nod. To my surprise she turned to her friends.

"Stay right here, don't get involved, and more importantly stay out of our way."

That was not so much a surprise. She swiftly turned to face the battle front.

"Time for you to breathe your last breath." She shot forward and disappeared as I ran head on at Shadow. I attacked him with a burst of energy which he easily dodged. He returned the favor with the same out come. I jumped out of the way of a giant black hand as Ally appeared in front of Shadow, landing a powerful kick to his chest. He skidded back a few feet, then quickly recovered.

Ally was fast, but so was Shadow. We continued to pound him with combos, which were slowly wearing him down, but it wasn't quick enough. Even though we wouldn't show it, especially Ally, we were starting to slow down. I noticed a shadow creature emerging from the forest about to attack Ally with a small energy-knife. I jumped in front of it falling into Shadow's trap. A bunch of vines covered in dark energy wrapped around my torso then the rest of my body, imprisoning my movement. Shadow had succeeded in separating me from Ally and now she was on her own. I knew that I didn't have enough energy to escape, so I eagerly watched to see what fate would unfold.

Shadow created a sword out of shadows, as did, Ally. They both clashed against each other again and again. They were equally matched in power. They rid themselves of the useless weapons then began fighting hand-to-hand. It was brutal to watch. Ally had gotten hit by a punch and we could all hear the bones snap underneath the blow. It had to be excruciatingly painful though her face did not betray her. Her face remained with the intensity of hatred that had been plastered there when the fight began, but then I noticed. Though it was small and barley visible, there was a desire for destruction beginning to grow in her hate filled eyes. I had to do something quickly, but there was nothing that I could do. All I could do is pray. Pray that _that_ desire for destruction stayed beneath the surface.

~Ally's POV~

I didn't have to look at Ami's concern filled eyes to realize that I was loosing control and that there was nothing she could do about it. To make matters worse, he saw it too. The person that he loved so much was trying to break through to him through my body. It was like a very messed up twisted love story, but there would be no happy ending. I couldn't let her be released. I would sooner die then let that happen. A bittersweet smile crossed my lips as I thought about the high possibility of that happening. It needed to happen. The person inside me needed to be destroyed and I would have gladly accepted death if it would have brought this to an end.

"Come. Bring her out and let her destructive spirit free, vessel." Shadow commanded. I felt my body tense as I tried to force back the craving for pain and destruction that flowed through my veins. I was concentrating on it so hard that I hadn't noticed Shadow grab my shoulders. I couldn't stop him and before I could move I felt his lips press onto mine. The desire grew and it took all of my power to sustain control. I managed to pry my lips from his then screamed. I grasped my head. It felt as If it was splitting in half, and the agonizing pain shook through my body, forcing it to the ground. She would not be free! Not by my doing. I wrapped my hand around my throat and put as much pressure into squashing my oxygen supply as I could. He took a step back. I assume he realized my intentions, and let Ami free. She ran to my side and grabbed my wrist.

"Alyssa! You have to let go! You are in control not her. She can only have your body if you will it. You're in control." She managed to remove my hand from my now bruised neck, and then place her hand in mine. "You're in control." She stated once more. I felt the feeling slowly begin to fade. I concentrated and gathered all my sanity.

"Ami…give me your strength." She turned her face away from mine, but didn't argue. I felt an overwhelming amount of strength rush through my body.

I quickly appeared in front of Shadow and picked him up by his throat and threw him into the nearest tree. It didn't take long to land a bone crushing kick to his chest. His body flew through the tree and into another. This time I stopped in front of him and grasp his chin with such strength that I felt his bones snap and fracture under my touch.

"You've outstayed your 'welcome'. We'll finish this another time." If it was possible I tightened my grasp. "And keep your traitorous mouth off of mine." I spat as he disappeared into the shadows.

I emerged from the forest completely aware of the scene which would unfold. There were the people I abandoned. I had abandoned them to keep them safe, but had ultimately failed to protect them. The next few moments to come would be some of the most hated moments of my life, and I didn't have to be able to read minds to know that. I was met up with by Ami, who allowed me to lean against her for support. I gradually met the eyes of the people before me. The thoughts I heard and the words that their eyes read varied greatly, but none tore as deep as the ones that came from him. I heard the whispered thought in his head as though he knew I was listening.

'_**Please, don't leave me again.' **_

* * *

Well there ya go guys! I hope you enjoyed. Please review and give me your thoughts and other comments- though it would be preffered if they are not spiteful! Thank You for reading and Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Feelings Long Forgotten?

Hello everyone!!! ....long time no see...hehe sorry! I got caught up in things and had major writers block which might explain why this isn't the best chapter, but stop complaining because I updated! :) Anyway- on to the chapter!

* * *

~Ally~

My eyes fell to the ground and for the first time in months I felt old familiar feelings return. Feelings of emotions I'd locked away, emotions I tried to forget, the things that would hold me back. **'What's wrong with me? I didn't spend the last 7 months of my life becoming stronger to just go weak at the knees at the sight of some guy!! Pull it together.**' I mentally screamed at myself as my trembling hands clenched by my sides. My eyes copied them as I fought back tears. They were not of sadness just anger…anger and hatred. The only things I have left….or at least I thought.

My eyes caught the glimpse of Jesse's shoes coming towards me. I felt his arms wrap around my body and I wanted to scream. It wasn't fair. In a normal life I could hug him back; I could cry because I missed him, I could want other things that girls my age are supposed to instead of fearing that you'll be the reason they die. I could be happy…but then again this life isn't normal. If I stay, I'll be the reason they die. I slowly slipped my arms around him…just for one moment I could be happy, because after I did this nothing would ever be again. I could basically feel the smile that spread across his face as I held onto him. I let my lips betray me and reveal a small smile of my own. I then realized that one small tear dropped crystal slid down my face…If I didn't do it now I never would.

"I'm sorry Jess." I whispered as I allowed my dark energy to zap him into unconsciousness. He fell to the ground as I heard the yells from the others.

"What are you doing?!" I heard a teal haired boy yell. He was very tall and had a very serious aura to his body language.

"Leaving." I responded as I shot out a wave of dark energy at those running towards me. They all ducked and it gave me an opportunity to turn and leave. I stopped when I looked up to see my brother's eyes peering into mine. They weren't the light chocolate brown ones that I loved. I expected our once matching eyes to appear different now that mine had changed, but they were still identical. Now we both showed our own glow of hurt, sorrow, and pain.

"No you're not." I was shocked by the amount of seriousness that played in his voice and eyes.

"Yes I am." I growled as I formed more dark energy in my hands. He took a step toward me and I was mortified to hear what came from his lips.

"She's gone. They took Alexis. They got Chazz too. They dueled random kids. You think that by leaving us you helped us? Look around and tell me if it looks like that helped any! You're not leaving because you at least owe us enough to stay and help. You leaving can't make it any better." I froze at this. Not the words or the truth behind them, but at this that was now my brother. Never had I heard him speak so solemnly and mean to hurt someone with what he had to say. '**It seems as though I'm not the only one whose heart has hardened.' **

"Fine." I said in a spat as I continued walking away from them all back, towards my old dorm. I expected to see Ami by my side but instead I found Ulrich. Both his arms rested behind his head as he walked with his eyes closed.

"Isn't babysitting bellow your talents?" I asked him which caused his lips to pull into his usual smirk.

"Isn't running away above you're dignity?" He questioned back. I returned his smirk.

"Fair enough." I spoke as I stuck out my foot and tripped him. "Maybe next time you should walk with your eyes open." I teased.

"Later Ulrich." I continued walking until my feet led me to my old dorm. I yawned and realized that I could really use some sleep. The dark room was to say the least dusty. I flipped the switch on the wall and my eyes fell onto my bed, then Alexis's. I walked over to the window and looked down at the academy: buildings were destroyed, people were no where to be found, and everything seemed so wrong. I then walked over to my old dresser. There was a picture of Alexis, my brother, Syrus, the tall teal haired guy, Bastion and Chazz. I gripped it in my hands and felt the glass crack beneath my grip.

"I left to protect everyone and look at what happened." I spoke out loud to myself. I put my back up against the wall and slid down to the floor, clutching the portrait to my heart. I felt an overwhelming amount of failure well up in my chest and then did something I hadn't done in months….cried.

Ami's POV

"So I'm guessing you guys want an explanation right?" I questioned with a smile.

"Actually, they all ready know most of it." We turned to see Ulrich walking back towards us. I ran over and wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you so much." He whispered to me making me smile. I slightly pulled away.

"You'll have to inform me later as to how much you told them." I said winked. "…But for right now- I NEED FOOD!" I shouted and started heading off in a random direction.

"Do you even know where you're going?!" Ulrich shouted out as I stopped suddenly.

"Uh…nope!" I walked back over and stood by his side. He simply shook his head with a laugh.

Jaden watched the two of us with a small smile before walking over to Jesse.

"You okay?" He asked as Jesse slowly sat up.

"I've been better." Jay helped him up and they turned to the rest of us.

"I can't believe she shocked me." Jesse said as he stared at the ground. I frowned.

"She wasn't trying to hurt you Jesse; she was trying to do the opposite." I tried to reason with him. "Come on, lets go get a bite and I'll explain a few things."

Everyone sat down to the table and I looked around. I could recognize Jay, Jesse, and Syrus. The other two….I had no idea.

"First off…who are you guys?" I said pointing to the teal haired guy and his brown haired girlfriend.

"This is Sakura and that's my big brother Zane." Sy pointed out and I nodded in thanks. I looked up to see Ulrich walking over with a tray of food for me and a soda. I smiled and thanked him. I took a few bites and sips of my drink before I sighed into the awkward silence.

"Well for starters…when Ally and I left we really had no choice." Jaden looked like he was about to speak up so I held up my hand to stop him. "Do you remember when the two of you were fighting and she zapped you?" He nodded.

"Your medallion had touched her and because our spirit is part of what traps Kesi the medallions send pain through us as a defense mechanism. Yours touched her skin causing her immense pain and she accidentally zapped you. The power we have is strong, but it's reckless and destructive if we can't both control it. If we hadn't left so she could learn you could have ended up with more than a zap." I saw realization in Jaden's eyes as I explained.

"So why where you guys gone so long?" Zane questioned.

'**Is he **_**glaring**_** at me!?'**

I glared back at him. Everyone looked at me strangely for a minute before Jay spoke up.

"Why are you glaring at Zane?"

"He was glaring at me first!" I argued.

"No, he just looks like that." Ulrich stated.

"Oh, never mind then. We were gone so long, because we were training. It wasn't easy and we hadn't realized how bad it was until a few days ago when we got to the island. We tried to take down a few of Shadow's guys for you, but I guess it didn't do much."

They all seemed to be following. I looked at Jesse and read his thoughts. He wanted to know why Ally was the way she was. It made my smile fade.

"To be honest, Jesse, I'm not too sure about all of it." He looked at me as if I had a purple papaya flying around my head.

"How did you..." He trailed off in a questioning tone. It finally clicked and I understood what he was meaning.

"Ally and I can manipulate shadows and dark energy. Somehow, all human beings have a sort of dark matter in their minds. No one is pure anymore. Because of this we are able to enter ones mind and hear their thoughts." I explained. "To answer you're question about why Ally is all anger now isn't completely easy. She's part of me and I feel what she does, but… she's tried to keep these things to her self." I paused for a second, debating whether or not to continue. I took one look around and knew that I had to.

"I'm assuming you told them about Shadow and Kesi?" I questioned Ulrich. He nodded and linked his hand with mine.

"Ally hates Kesi. If it wasn't for my sister then Ally would have just been a normal person like her brother." I caught the quick looks of disbelief towards the brunette and continued. " Ally wants to kill Kesi and put an end to all of this but there's one thing in the way- herself. Ally hates herself because she has my sister within her. She found that she could use this hatred to become stronger and did, but it came at a high price. She lost herself- she's not lying to you when she says she's not the same person you knew." I concluded.

"You're wrong." I looked over to Jesse. "She's just lost…and it's 'bout time that someone found her." He stood up from the table.

"You're connected to her right?" He asked me. I nodded to him already knowing what he was asking.

"She's in her old dorm room." I smiled as he turned around and headed off in the right direction.

'**Maybe he's right…'**

Jesse's POV

I walked up the corridor to a very old familiar room. I put my hand to the door knob and was about to enter, but stopped when I heard crying.

"This is my entire damn fault!" I heard followed by a loud crash. I hurried into the room and found Ally in the bathroom. Her body shook as her bloodied hand supported her small frame. Her other hand covered her face in an attempt to hide her tears. I could see all this through her shattered reflection in the broken mirror. I took a step forward and she let out a sob.

"Don't…I'm not in control." Her voice quivered in an almost plea. I began to take another step forward when I realized my medallion was hanging out where it could touch her. I quickly slid it into my shirt, and then pressed forward. I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her resistance so I held on tighter.

"Please! I don't want to hurt you…let go!" She screamed through her tears as her body began to slink down towards the floor. I held her up and winced when her body started to produce small jolts of energy.

"No." I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I laid her down and was worried about how hard she was shaking.

"I heard from Ami about how…you changed and why." She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, while she hid her head.

"Just because she's inside you Ally, doesn't mean that you have to hate yourself." I told her not surprised that I got no response. "You're a different person Ally. She can't control you." I placed a hand on her shoulder to see if she was even listening or if she was completely out of it. I gasped as violent red eyes met my own. I had no time to think before I realized that she had my hands and body pinned to the wall. An evil laugh escaped her lips.

"You so sure about that southern belle?" Her voice had changed to a deeper more manipulative one. I yanked at the dark matter chains trapping me to the wall, but to no avail. This caused her to laugh.

"Ally! Cut it out!" I yelled at her earning another wicked cackle.

"Ally's not here at the moment." She said as she stepped forward. She reached out towards my chest.

"What are you-?" I began but was stopped by my own scream. I felt a searing pain spread through my chest. The girl, who clearly wasn't my friend, flew back and grinned.

"So close... maybe next time." Her smiled quickly disappeared as her hands flew to her head.

"Get out of my head you evil witch!! This is my body and you're not going to use it to hurt my friends!!" I heard the familiar voice of Ally break through.

"Oh, but you poor pathetic vessel- that's all you are. I've already used your body to hurt them and soon enough it'll be my own. Then I'll be able to destroy anyone who dares to stand in my way…like that pathetic excuse of a being over there!" Her finger pointed towards me with a malevolent gleam in her eye. A small point of energy ignited from her finger and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to hit.

"No…you will not harm what you will never have, and you will never have friends and you sure as hell will never have MY body!!!" I opened my eyes and saw red fade to honey brown. My bindings evaporated dropping me to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Jesse..." Ally spoke as she looked away. "This is why I left. This is why none of you can be around me…especially if one of you has a medallion. She can sense the pull of the power from it and uses it to break out of her seal. She can only do it for a moment, but it only takes a moment to end it all."

"Ally I'm fin-" I tried to reason.

"You're fine?!" She scoffed. "I almost killed you!"

"No ya didn't!_ She_ almost tried to kill me."

"She almost killed you because I was too weak to stop her!" She had turned towards me and I could basically drown in the guilt pouring out of her eyes. "I'm living a nightmare right now Jesse and there's no waking up from it because it's all real. I wish things could be the way they were…I really do, but they can't. Only in a perfect world could fairytales exist, and only in dreams does perfection even become close. Only in dreams… never in nightmares." She spoke with longing in her voice.

"Everything will get better, just you wait. I promise you." I said with determination. She gave me an odd look before walking forwards and pulling me into a hug. We stood there holding each other for a second that seemed as long as an eternity. She quietly spoke as my ears strained to hear whispered words.

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep."

* * *

...and cut!

If any of the characters (cough...Ally...cough) seem a little confusing in the way they act- such as how Ally tries to act like she hates everyone and then can't help but be herself around Jesse- please ask and I'll explain.

A few of the characters ARE out of character- they're supposed to be.

Thank you very much for reading this story-it means a lot. Please leave a review and tell me whatcha think!

Later!


	16. Years, Decades, and Centuries

**Author's note** Wow. Its been a while. I couldn't sleep one night and just got to thinking about this story and had a few ideas come to mind so...I wrote a chapter which is really over due. I'm truly sorry if you were following the story and i let you down by not updating :( I'm hopefully going to be able to start updating again. Please read and review :)

* * *

Ami's POV

I yawned as the boys in front of me continued their chatter about what actions to take next. I was almost ready to fall asleep. **'For a place that sees so much action it's surprisingly boring.' **Suddenly I felt a stabbing jolt in my hand that made me fall back off my chair.

"Shit!" I growled angrily as I fell onto the floor. Ulrich turned towards me with a look of concern. I heard the standard questions of 'Are you okay?' and such, but chose to ignore them. My eyes lingered on my throbbing hand. I felt a horrible feeling swelling in the pit of my stomach and quickly rose to my feet. Ulrich stayed by my side as I fled from the room. The others began to follow causing another curse to find my lips.

"Sorry boys but this isn't a matter of flipping cards." I spoke while raising my hand to create a barrier. Not wasting time, I turned and continued running towards Ally.

"She's here." Ulrich stated as we approached the blue dorms. I could feel my sister's presence and couldn't stop the shaking that overcame my body.

"We have to get in and save Jessie…and at all costs." We nodded to each other in understanding as we entered the run down housing. The unstable energy in the air kept switching between my closest friend and my worst enemy. As we rounded a corner I could hear Ally yelling…as well as my sister. The words were far enough to be muffled and incomprehensive. Finally, the jumble words were mixed with clarity.

"No…you will not harm what you will never have, and you will never have friends and you sure as hell will never have MY body!" I heard Ally shout as my sister's presence was dispelled. I was just within reach of the room when Ulrich grabbed my arm. I turned and stared at him incredulously.

"I think Jesse's got it from here." He whispered as I tried to jerk away.

"What if she's hurt?" I reasoned as he began back the way we came. He stopped and gave me a look that implied I was stupid.

"You would know." I almost smacked myself in the forehead. **'Duh! I'm connected to her.' **I grumbled in defeat, walking past him.

"Shut up Ulrich." He slightly chuckled as we both headed out of the building. I turned with one final glance and sent a message to my dear friend.

"_**She might be gone for now…but she'll be back."**_

It wasn't long before I heard her voice in my mind.

"_**I know…"**_

My eyes found the ground very interesting as we headed to I-don't-know-where. I stopped when I noticed that only my feet were moving. I turned back and looked at Ulrich.

"What's wrong? Do you sense something?" I said quickly shifting my eyes around and looking for anything unusual. After a second, I was pulled from my observing by a hand grabbing my own. I met Ulrich's eyes and saw so many emotions. Then it hit me. I hadn't seen him in months, years…centuries. The last time he saw me was right before I left to go battle against my sister…

"_This is stupid and dangerous…why can't I go again?" Ulrich said with a smile as we both leaned against the palace balcony. He slumped against the limestone, facing the palace, while I stared out at the kingdom._

"_For __**that**__ reason dummy. Its too dangerous for you, and besides I always do stupid things and live. It's one of my many alluring traits." I said with a joking smile attempting to keep the light mood. I realized I failed miserably when I saw his eyes shift away from me._

"_There's a chance you won't come back." His voice sounded as if he had just lost a hundred duels in a row._

"_I will come back." I said confidently trying to reassure him. _

"_I'm going with you." He said turning completely towards me._

"_No," my voice was stern, " This is __**my**__ duty and responsibility and I won't allow you to endanger your life for what __**my**__ sister has done."_

"_Your duty, your responsibility! What about mine? I'm a shadow seeker and I'm supposed to protect my pharaoh and Egypt at any cost. This is my duty to my kingdom! Have you ever considered the responsibility I have to myself? How I hold myself responsible for protecting those I love…for protecting you?" Ulrich was shaking with anger and it seemed as if his tears were fighting to stay buried beneath the surface. I could only stare at him in shock. I had never heard him raise his voice towards anyone, let alone myself. What was more heart stopping was his confession. He loved me. I knew he had feelings for me and that I returned them, but I had never expected him to openly admit his love for me. It wasn't his style, or mine…but then again neither was him yelling. I felt tears begin to slide down my face and a slight smile appear as I spoke._

"_You think mine is any different from that? I refuse to let you go, because I won't let you get hurt. I have to protect what I love…our kingdom, Atem, and most importantly- you. Even if you hate me for it, as your superior I command you to stay here and do nothing." My tears were freely flowing. I watched them fall to the floor, but was stopped from watching them shatter on the floor as Ulrich lifted my chin up so that my eyes met his. He had closed our distance so quickly._

"_I could never, under any circumstance hate you." He said just before he bent down and met his lips with my own. Nothing had ever felt so right. In that moment, as he kissed me, I knew that he was the one, my only one. We pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. I was about to speak when Atem entered from the corridor._

"_I apologize for interrupting, but we have to leave now." He looked over both of us before turning towards Ulrich._

"_Shadow has sent parts of his army to attack the people. It won't be long until they arrive. I place you in charge of the battle front." Ulrich looked at me before turning towards our pharaoh. He kneeled before speaking._

"_As you wish, my pharaoh." _

_Atem nodded before turning his attention towards me. He gave a smile._

"_I will give you a moment to say your farewells." He said as he returned to the corridor he had come from._

"_We'll both come back." I said as I grabbed his hand. "I promise I will come back."_

_He squeezed my hand and smiled at our linked hands._

"_I promise I will come back." As he finished speaking I released his hand, immediately missing the warmth. I turned and followed where Atem had gone, prepared to face my sister and more than ready to feel the warmth return to my hand._

That had been the last time I really spent with him…and so much had happened. We hadn't gotten a chance to talk about what was said or what was going to happen. Come to think of it…how was he here? What had happened after I sacrificed myself? How much pain had I caused him? So many more questions plagued my thoughts, but as I opened my mouth only two words slipped out.

"I'm sorry."

As soon as the words passed my lips, tears poured down my face, and his arms wrapped around my body. A few minutes later, I was pulled out of my crying fit by Ulrich's body shaking. Great. Not only did I probably crush his soul by breaking my promise to him and separating us for centuries, but I also managed to make him cry. Way to go me! I opened my eyes to see that his hair was covering his eyes. I was about to apologize again…until I heard a noise coming from him. In a matter of mere seconds he burst out into laughter. I stopped crying. He got punched in the gut.

"Why are you laughing?" I screamed at him. He sat there holding his aching stomach, smiling nonetheless.

"I'm just laughing at how neither of us broke our promise." I looked at him curiously.

"Think about it," he said, "we promised each other that we'd come back. We never really said where or when. Turns out that it would only be so far in the future that neither of us really could have imagined. It's kinda funny." He chuckled. He was right. Technically we didn't break our promise. I couldn't help but release a small laugh.

"Next time we set a time and location. I'd hate to see what would happen if we have to wait this long to see each other again."

We both shared a laugh.

Then, we both shared a kiss.

* * *

Whatcha think? I hope you enjoyed it and if so please review! THANKS!


End file.
